Recherche mari désespérément
by Alisone H. Rutcity
Summary: Dean se met en tête de trouver l'homme idéal avec qui faire sa vie. Sam l'aide dans sa démarche en le sortant dans les bars gays de la ville. Lorsque le frère allait abandonner, il croise alors le regard de Castiel... (UA DESTIEL)
1. Partie 1

**Recherche mari désespérément.**

**Partie #1**

_Voilà un petit UA Destiel en quelques parties._

_(Je ne sais pas encore combien)_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira._

_Cette histoire n'a rien à voir avec mon UA de 25 chapitres : « Rencontre Cosmique »._

_Bonne lecture !_

_(PS : désolé pour les fautes restantes)_

_Disclamer__ : tous les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke à la CW, etc. Je ne détiens aucun droit sur cette série et n'en tire aucun profit. __À__ part peut-être mon plaisir personnel._

**…**

Sam avait encore traîné son frère Dean dans un énième bar de Sioux Falls. Ils se retrouvaient donc tous deux dans un pub « gay friendly », parce que l'aîné cherchait désespérément son âme sœur. Le cadet, qui n'avait jamais eu aucun souci avec l'orientation sexuelle de son frère, voulait vraiment l'aider dans sa démarche. Après son service au _Sioux Falls_ _General Hospital_ de la ville en tant que médecin, Sam avait récupéré son frère au garage de Bobby Singer où ce dernier travaillait.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les deux attablés à l'intérieur du pub, le cadet se dit que finalement ce n'était pas une si bonne idée. L'endroit, certes plein à craquer, sentait l'alcool, la sueur et la cigarette. Dean jeta des coups d'œil frénétiques partout, cherchant encore et encore un homme à son goût. Mais en vain. Il se tourna vers le cadet.

- Purée Sammy, j'ai pas mis les pieds dans un bordel pareil depuis mes 16 ans !

Sam sourit avant d'appeler le serveur. Ce dernier, étant affreusement débordé, arriva plusieurs minutes plus tard à leur table. Dean ne lui porta aucune attention, se focalisant essentiellement sur les clients. Son frère prit la commande pour lui.

- Je vais prendre un café. Pareil pour mon frère, mais un Irish, s'il vous plaît.

L'employé ne prit même pas de note, il partit directement au bar chercher la commande. Sam en profita pour se pencher vers Dean.

- Alors, tu trouves quelqu'un ?

- Nan. Je ne veux pas un coup d'un soir, Sammy. J'en ai assez. C'est pas ici que je vais trouver un mari, hein.

- C'est sûr que si tu comptes faire ta demande en mariage le premier soir, tu vas tous les faire fuir.

- Ahah, trop drôle. La ferme, Sammy.

Le serveur arriva pour poser les verres devant les frères. Toujours la tête ailleurs, Dean attrapa son Irish Coffee pour en vider la moitié d'une traite.

- Je ne t'ai pas emmené ici pour te faire picoler, râla Sam.

Pour toute réponse, Dean lui jeta un regard noir.

- J'en ai déjà marre, Sammy.

Excédé, son frère lui répondit.

- Tu as besoin de sortir un peu. Tu passes ton temps à bosser au garage et à maugréer dans ton coin. Si tu veux trouver quelqu'un, il faut chercher.

- N'importe quoi. J'aime pas forcer le destin.

Surpris, le cadet questionna.

- Quoi, tu crois au coup de foudre ?

Avalant une autre gorgée d'alcool, Dean répondit.

- J'ai encore ce foutu espoir, ouais.

Sam sourit. Il jeta alors un coup d'œil à la foule.

- Dean, il y a trois mecs là-bas qui te lancent des regards aguicheurs depuis un quart d'heure.

- Ouais, j'ai vu, merci. Mais… C'est pas mon genre.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est quoi ton genre ? Le serveur est pas mal.

Mais Dean ne prêta aucune attention à l'employé.

- Je ne vais pas me marier avec un serveur !

Interloqué, le cadet réprimanda.

- Quoi ? T'es pas aussi superficiel que ça, quand même ?! Tu veux quoi ? Un médecin ? Un avocat ? C'est quoi ton mec idéal, hein ? Va-y, fais-moi rire.

Toujours en lui lançant un autre regard noir, Dean expliqua.

- Merde Sammy, je veux juste un mec normal. Gentil, posé et attentionné. Un grand brun, de préférence.

- Tu sais que « gentil, posé et attentionné » ce n'est pas écrit sur leurs fronts, il faut parler aux gens pour savoir.

Le frère râla en terminant son verre.

**…**

Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme se dirigea vers la table des frères. Il était plutôt petit, les cheveux châtains et les yeux verts. Il fit son plus beau sourire avec sa bière à la main, en scrutant Dean.

- Salut beau gosse.

L'aîné leva les yeux au ciel, mais cela ne démonta pas le dragueur qui lui tendit un morceau de papier.

- Tiens, mon numéro de téléphone. Appelle-moi quand tu veux.

Par politesse, Dean prit la note. L'homme continua son laïus.

- Moi, c'est Gabriel, mais tu peux m'appeler Gaby, si tu veux.

Le Winchester se força à sourire avant d'ajouter.

- Ouais… J'y penserais.

Gabriel marcha vers le bar après avoir fait un clin d'œil à Dean. Ce dernier parut encore plus excédé qu'avant. Sam, lui, était ravi.

- Tu vois Dean, t'as une touche.

Tout en froissant le numéro de téléphone pour le fourrer dans la poche de sa veste en cuir, l'aîné maugréa.

- Tu parles. Je connais les types comme ça. C'est pas du tout mon genre.

- T'es vraiment chiant, Dean.

Sam se leva sous le regard interloqué de son frère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Sammy ?

Le cadet attrapa un billet qu'il posa à côté de sa consommation avant d'ajouter.

- Je te laisse chercher ton prince charmant tout seul. Je rentre, Ruby m'attend.

- C'est ça, Sammy, va rejoindre ta femme. Au moins, toi, tu es marié.

- Dean, si jamais tu trouves quelqu'un qui veut bien t'épouser, promis, j'achète une bouteille de champagne et je lui paye sa thérapie pour les cinq ans à venir. T'es pas possible comme mec.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Dean ne regarda même pas son frère partir, ses yeux restèrent focalisés sur la foule d'hommes. Une voix grave le sortit de sa rêverie.

- Vous désirez autre chose ?

Le frère, énervé que quelqu'un l'ennuie dans sa « chasse », se tourna vers son interlocuteur. C'était le serveur, qui attendait devant lui avec un plateau à la main. Lorsque son regard se posa sur lui, Dean faillit faire un infarctus. L'employé avait les cheveux bruns en bataille, pas très grand mais plutôt mince et ses yeux… D'un bleu céruléen dans lesquels Dean se perdit. L'homme dut réitérer sa demande.

- Monsieur ? Vous voulez autre chose ?

Le cœur de Dean battait la chamade, il réussit à articuler quelques mots en bégayant.

- Hum… Je… Ouais… Un verre de Whisky… Sans glaçon.

Le serveur, qui ne remarqua rien, attrapa le verre vide de Dean pour le poser sur son plateau. Avant qu'il ne parte, le frère jeta un coup d'œil sur le badge de l'employé pour y lire son prénom : « Castiel ». Puis ce dernier s'en alla. Le Winchester le suivit du regard.

- Merde…

Il attrapa frénétiquement son téléphone pour composer le numéro de son frère tout en tremblant. Le cadet répondit assez vite, mais maugréa néanmoins.

- Dean, je conduis !

- Sammy… Putain le serveur…

- Quoi le serveur ? Il t'a fait du rentre-dedans et tu l'as envoyé chier lui aussi ?

- Nan… Mon cœur a failli s'arrêter de battre…

Il entendit son frère rire à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Bah c'est pas dommage ! T'as plus qu'à lui acheter une bague pour le faire fuir.

- _Bitch._

_- Jerk._

Il raccrocha.

**...**

Vers trois heures du matin, le pub se vida doucement. Castiel commença à fatiguer, heureusement son frère était là pour le soutenir. Assis au bar, Gabriel discutait avec le serveur.

- Allez Cassy, arrête de faire la tête.

Mais Castiel, qui essuyait et rangeait le comptoir, ne répondit pas.

- Cassy ! Réveilles-toi, il y a des mecs mignons ici. J'ai réussi à donner mon numéro de téléphone à un beau gosse.

L'employé jeta le torchon sur son épaule avant de rétorquer.

- C'est bien pour toi, Gaby.

- Tiens regarde, il est là-bas.

Gabriel montra du regard Dean encore attablé devant son quatrième verre de Whisky. Castiel jeta un coup dans la direction de l'homme en question.

- On dirait qu'il te mate, d'ailleurs.

Le dragueur voyait lui aussi que le Winchester ne décrochait pas ses yeux du bar. Sauf que ce n'était pas lui que Dean « matait ». Gabriel regarda tantôt Dean, tantôt Castiel pour découvrir que c'était sur son frère que son « beau gosse » bavait. Il se pencha alors vers l'employé, toujours occupé à débarrasser les verres vides sur le bar.

- Hey Cassy, ce n'est pas moi qu'il dévore des yeux.

Castiel jeta un coup d'œil sur le bar désert.

- Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ici ? Il n'y a que toi, Gaby.

Ce dernier se mit à sourire.

- Y'a toi aussi, fréro. T'as une touche.

Exaspéré, Castiel jeta un regard fatigué à son aîné.

- Je crois que tu as trop bu. Je vais te ramener chez toi quand j'aurais terminé mon service.

Il ne laissa même pas Gabriel répondre, Castiel repartit en salle pour débarrasser les tables.

**…**

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 3h30 du matin. Il allait faire la tête demain au boulot. D'une traite, il vida le fond de son verre avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et se diriger vers le bar. Gabriel l'accueillit avec son plus beau sourire.

- Salut beau gosse.

Mais le Winchester lui jeta un regard noir, alors l'homme répliqua en rigolant.

- Relaxe, mec. Je sais que tu ne viens pas pour moi.

Un peu tremblant, Dean répondit.

- Je viens pour payer.

Gabriel leva un sourcil avant de rétorquer.

- C'est ça, ouais.

Puis il se tourna vers son frère, au fond de la salle.

- CASSY !

Sans se retourner, Castiel demanda.

- Quoi ?

- Le dernier client veut payer sa conso. Rapplique, fréro.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à Gabriel.

- « Fréro » ?

Après avoir bu une gorgée de bière, il répliqua.

- Et ouais, tu peux y aller, il n'est pas marié et il est gay.

Dean rougit face à ses révélations, mais il tenta de se contenir lorsque Castiel revint. L'employé jeta un coup d'œil à l'ordinateur de la caisse.

- $35, s'il vous plaît.

Un peu tremblant, Dean donna 45 dollars, laissant donc un pourboire au serveur. Le frère regarda Castiel, mais ce dernier était trop occupé à ranger les billets et sortir la note qu'il tendit au frère. En prenant le bout de papier des mains de l'employé, les doigts de Dean frôlèrent ceux de l'homme. Le Winchester frissonna, son cœur cognait encore fortement dans sa poitrine. Il resta planté là, ne sachant quoi faire. Castiel le sortit une fois de plus de ses songes.

- On va fermer.

Comprenant qu'il ne restait plus que lui comme client, Dean commença à partir.

- Bonne soirée, Cass.

Il quitta le bar. Gabriel se tourna vers son petit frère.

- « Cass » ? Wouaw, tu as vraiment une touche, fréro.

Mais Castiel resta concentré pour fermer la caisse et passer un dernier coup de chiffon sur la table du comptoir.

- Mmm ? Bon, Gaby, je vais y aller. Viens, je te ramène chez toi.

- Rabat-joie ! Tu ne vois même pas que mon beau gosse te drague !

Épuisé, Castiel enfila son trench-coat beige et il prit Gabriel par le bras pour le faire sortir du pub. Il ferma la porte à clef et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

**…**

Dean arriva le lendemain au garage. Bobby, son père de substitution, remarqua les cernes de trois pieds de long sur le visage de son employé.

- Nuit difficile, fiston ?

Il lui tendit un café que Dean ne refusa pas.

- Si tu savais… J'ai pas dormi. Sammy m'a emmené au pub gay du coin, dans l'espoir de trouver mon homme idéal.

Tout ouïe, Bobby attendit la suite de l'histoire.

- Et ?

- Putain, le serveur… Il est… Woaw. Tu verrais ses yeux… Mon cœur a dansé la samba toute la nuit.

Le patron se mit à rire.

- Mission accomplie alors.

Dean baissa la tête, son air dépité inquiéta le garagiste.

- Quoi encore ? Tu ne lui plais pas ou quoi ?

- J'en sais rien. Il n'est pas trop causant et il avait l'air crevé hier.

- Bah retourne-y ce soir à l'ouverture.

Dépité, le frère avoua.

- J'sais pas. Je deviens con face à lui, j'arrive pas à aligner deux mots.

Bobby leva les yeux au ciel, en signe de désespoir.

- Alors écrit ton numéro sur un bout de papier et donne-lui. Ça t'évitera de débiter des conneries.

- Si c'était aussi simple…

- Mais c'est simple, _idjit._

Dean sourit. Il avala sa dernière gorgée de caféine avant de se mettre au travail.

**…**

À la fin de la journée, Dean attendit que Sam sorte de l'hôpital pour lui parler. Lorsque le cadet vit son frère, il afficha un air exaspéré.

- Ne me dis pas que tu cherches encore le mec idéal ?

Sam se dirigea vers sa voiture et son frère le suivit en expliquant.

- Je l'ai trouvé, Sammy. Mais putain, je perds tous mes moyens devant lui. Tu ne veux pas m'accompagner au pub ce soir ?

Le cadet ouvrit la portière côté conducteur en répliquant.

- Ouais si tu veux. Mais laisse-moi rentrer me changer et le dire à Ruby.

Tout sourire, Dean ajouta.

- Je t'attends sur le parking du pub. À tantôt.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel lorsque son frère partit vers son Impala. Il ferait tout pour lui, Dean était la seule famille qui lui restait et il voulait son bonheur. Le cadet savait également que sa femme comprendrait ça et elle ne lui en voudrait pas qu'il sorte deux soirs d'affilés.

**…**

À 19h, Dean attendait dans son « bébé », sa Chevrolet Impala. Lorsqu'il reconnut la voiture de son frère, il quitta la sienne.

- Sammy !

Le cadet se dirigea vers son aîné. Il vit que ce dernier avait fait un effort vestimentaire. Adieu pantalon troué et chemise de bûcheron. Dean était vêtu d'un t-shirt vert foncé, d'un jean propre, ses dockers marron aux pieds et son éternelle veste en cuir.

- Rassure-moi, tu ne comptes pas le demander en mariage ce soir ? Badina Sam.

- La ferme, Sammy. Si j'arrive déjà à aligner deux mots sans bafouiller, ce sera un miracle.

Ensemble, ils entrèrent dans la bicoque en bois qui servait de pub. À cette heure-ci, l'endroit était quasi-désert. Les frères s'assirent alors au comptoir et Dean chercha son serveur des yeux. Lorsque ce dernier sortit de la réserve, l'aîné se pencha vers Sam.

- Tiens, c'est lui là-bas.

Comprenant que c'était le serveur de la veille, le cadet répliqua.

- Ah oui, je vois. Bon, il n'y a personne, va lui parler.

Dean parut paniqué.

- Mais… Pour lui dire quoi ?

Sam se mit à rire devant la « panic face » de son frère.

- Ma parole, tu es vraiment tombé sous son charme, toi.

- M'en parle pas, mon cœur joue encore la Rumba.

Alors que Sam se mit à rire, un homme s'assit à côté de son frère. Il était grand, les cheveux poivre et sel avec de beaux yeux bleus. Vêtu d'un t-shirt noir où le col en V mettait en valeur son torse musclé, il portait également un jean délavé. Il posa son verre de Whisky sur le comptoir et s'adressa à Dean.

- Alors mon joli, tu t'intéresses à mon Cassou ?

Paniqué et intrigué, le frère répliqua.

- Quoi, c'est ton copain ?

- Relaxe, _sweety. _C'est mon frangin.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bordel, il en a combien de frangin gay ?

- Deux, moi et Gabriel. Je m'appelle Balthazar. Nous sommes le trio Angélique : Castiel, Gaby et Balty. Mais, apparemment, tu as flashé sur un ange en particulier.

- Ouais, maugréa le Winchester.

- Mon frangin est libre, hein.

Balthazar vida son verre avant de crier.

- HEY CASSOU !

Un peu angoissé, Dean rétorqua.

- Tu fais quoi, là ?

- J'ai soif.

Castiel rappliqua derrière le comptoir. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux Winchester avant de porter son attention sur son frère.

- Salut Balty.

- Salut mon mignon. Dis, resserre-moi un double, s'il te plaît.

L'employé s'exécuta en essayant de ne pas croiser le regard de Dean. Il posa un dessous de verre face à Balthazar avant de mettre sa commande par-dessus.

- Merci Cassou. Ah tiens, puisque t'es là, je te présente mon ami.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Dean, encore choqué.

- C'est quoi ton prénom, _sweety _?

Rougissant et bégayant, il répondit.

- Hum… De… Dean. Je m'appelle Dean. Et le géant à côté de moi, c'est mon frère Sam.

- Enchanté, répliqua simplement Castiel. Je vous serre quelque chose ?

Comme Dean ne répondait pas, le cadet le fit à sa place.

- Oui. Je vais prendre un café et pareil pour mon frère. Mais un Irish.

- Comme hier soir, alors. Comprit le serveur.

Surpris par sa bonne mémoire, Sam dit.

- Exactement.

Dean admira Castiel préparer sa commande. Son regard se fixa sur les mains de l'employé qui maniaient les bouteilles d'alcool comme un professionnel.

- Voilà pour vous.

Il posa la commande devant les frères. Seul Sam parla.

- Merci.

Castiel esquissa un sourire, qui provoqua un arrêt cardiaque à Dean, avant de repartir servir les autres clients. Balthazar observait ce petit manège.

- Et bien Deano, on dirait que Cassy te fait perdre tous tes moyens. Relaxe, il ne mord pas, tu sais.

Rougissant de plus bel, l'aîné avala la moitié de son verre d'une traite, se brûlant presque la gorge à cause du Whisky chaud.

**…**

Les heures passèrent et Dean n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce malgré les quatre bières qu'il avait descendue. Sam parlait avec Balthazar. Il se trouvait que son nouvel ami était en fac de médecine alors le cadet discutait boulot. Au milieu de la nuit, l'aîné quitta enfin son siège pour se diriger vers les toilettes.

Tel un zombie, à la sortie des WC Dean se cogna à une personne. Il se figea lorsqu'il reconnut l'homme.

- Cass !

- « Cass » ? Tiqua l'employé qui sortait de la réserve.

Le Winchester souffla un coup avant de se lancer.

- Hum… Dis-moi… Est-ce que par hasard, tu as un jour de congé dans la semaine ?

Castiel baissa la tête et tritura les menus qu'il tenait dans les mains.

- Oui. Le jeudi.

- O-ok… Alors, ça te dira de prendre un verre avec moi, jeudi soir ? Où tu veux.

Comme l'invité ne répondait pas, Dean rajouta.

- Tu peux refuser…

- Non, non… C'est juste que je ne bois pas d'alcool.

- Ok, je te payerais un café alors. Mmm ?

Castiel esquissa un autre sourire ce qui fit battre de plus bel le cœur du frère.

- D'accord.

Un peu tremblant Dean plongea sa main dans la poche de son jean pour en sortir un bout de papier froissé.

- Tiens, mon numéro. Appelle-moi. Ou pas. Comme tu veux.

- Merci. Je t'appellerai, Dean.

Lorsqu'il prononça son prénom, le frère arrêta de respirer. Ne sachant quoi dire, il se dirigea droit vers le bar. Il rejoignit son frère. Lorsque le cadet vit le sourire de Dean, il comprit.

- Toi, tu as parlé à Castiel.

- Ouep. Je l'ai invité à boire un verre jeudi soir.

- C'est bien. Mais tu auras le temps de te préparer psychologiquement à ça ?

Dean but une gorgée de sa bière avant de répondre.

- Ouais, pourquoi ?

- Bah, jeudi c'est demain.

L'aîné faillit s'étrangler.

- QUOI ?!

Sam regarda sa montre avant de rectifier.

- Ah non, pardon. C'est ce soir. Il est 2h du matin. On est déjà jeudi.

Dean pâlit.

- Merde… Merde !

Balthazar, qui avait assisté à la scène, rassura le jeune homme.

- Relaxe _sweety. _Mon Cassou est tout gentil, il ne va pas te sauter dessus.

- Ce n'est pas lui qui m'inquiète…

Son ami se mit à sourire.

- Retiens tes hormones, mon garçon. Cassy sort d'une relation difficile et je n'ai pas envie qu'il se remette avec un bourrin comme le précédent.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis un vrai ange.

- Déchu alors, badina Balthazar. Fait attention à mon petit frère sinon je te casse la figure. _Capiche ?_

Pour toute réponse, Dean fit un clin d'œil au frère protecteur avant de boire derechef une gorgée de bière. Sam se leva.

- Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais moi j'ai une femme et un boulot alors j'y vais.

- Rabat-joie, maugréa Dean. À demain, _bitch._

_- Jerk._

**...**

Dans le pub il ne restait plus que Castiel, ses frères et Dean. Gabriel et Balthazar aidèrent le plus jeune à débarrasser et nettoyer l'endroit. Le Winchester ne savait pas quoi faire, il se sentait de trop, mais il ne voulait pas partir pour autant. Lorsque tout fut propre, l'aîné réussit à demander au serveur.

- Je te dois combien, Cass ?

Il tiqua de nouveau, pas encore habitué à ce surnom. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'ordinateur de la caisse avant de lui répondre.

- $55.

Dean lui en donna 65. Castiel le remercia pour le pourboire en souriant et Dean dut se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Il ne décrocha pas son regard des yeux bleus de l'employé. Ce dernier le remarqua au bout de quelques minutes.

- Dean ?

Le frère eut du mal à comprendre qu'il lui parlait.

- Mmm ?

- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air… Ailleurs… Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ? Je ne pense pas que tu puisses conduire, tu as pas mal bu ce soir.

Dean avait arrêté d'écouter à partir de « je te ramène chez toi. ».

- Oui. Non. Je…

Castiel ferma la caisse et attrapa son trench-coat en répliquant.

- Ok, je te ramène. Je dois déposer mes frères aussi. Si tu veux, je demanderai à Gaby de venir te chercher demain matin pour que tu puisses récupérer ta voiture.

Tel un zombie, Dean suivit Castiel sans émettre la moindre objection. Tous les quatre montèrent à bord du véhicule de l'employé.

**…**

Une fois Gabriel et Balthazar déposés, Dean monta à l'avant, à quelques centimètres de Castiel. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui.

- Tu habites où ?

Complètement perdu, le frère ne comprit pas la question.

- Quoi ?

- Ton adresse, Dean.

- Oh hum… Sur West Avenue, pas loin de Covell Lake.

Castiel démarra.

- Il paraît que c'est super beau là-bas.

- Mmm ?

- Je parle de Covell Lake. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion d'y aller, mais il paraît que ça vaut le détour.

Dean haussa les épaules.

- Je n'y suis jamais allé non plus.

- Mais… Tu vis à côté.

L'aîné baissa la tête.

- J'ai… Hum… Une vie plutôt monotone. Boulot, dodo, manger et voilà. C'est Sammy, mon frère, qui m'a un peu forcé à sortir.

Le conducteur se mit à sourire.

- Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence, sauf lorsque le Winchester indiqua à son ami quelle route il devait prendre. Une fois garé devant la maison, Dean déboucla sa ceinture de sécurité. Il tourna ensuite sa tête vers son ami, tout en essayant de respirer, il dit.

- Merci, Cass… Dis à Gab' de passer à 7h30, je dois bosser et j'ai besoin de ma bagnole.

- D'accord. À demain soir.

- Appelle-moi pour me dire où on se rejoint.

- D'accord… Bonne soirée, Dean.

- Bonne soirée, Cass.

Le frère sortit de la voiture, le cœur serré. Il attendit de ne plus voir la voiture de Castiel pour rentrer chez lui. Lorsqu'il s'allongea sur son lit, tout habillé, il s'endormit aussitôt.

**…**

Le lendemain, Gabriel vint chercher Dean comme c'était prévu. Le garagiste arriva avec cinq minutes de retard chez Bobby. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre avant de donner un verre de café à son employé.

- Alors, fiston, c'est la première fois depuis des années que t'arrives à la bourre. D'habitude, t'es trop en avance.

Dean prit la tasse en plastique avant d'expliquer.

- Oh putain Bobby, ce Cass va me tuer.

Il raconta alors la soirée de la veille à son père de substitution.

- Et bien mon garçon, on dirait que tu es amoureux à mourir.

- M'en parle pas, je vais avoir un infarctus un de ces quatre si ça continue.

Après leur discussion, Dean se mit au travail. Quelques heures plus tard, son portable se mit à sonner. Ne reconnaissant pas le numéro, il dit d'une voix intriguée.

- Allô ?

- _Dean… C'est Castiel._

Une fois de plus, le cœur du frère battait la chamade.

- Cass… Ça va ?

- _Oui. Gaby t'a bien ramené ?_

- Oui, merci.

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent avant que l'interlocuteur ne réplique.

- _Hum… Ça tient toujours pour ce soir ?_

_- _Oui ! Tu as trouvé un endroit ?

- _Je pensais au « Attic Bar and Grill » c'est sur __41st Street__ E __4601. Ils servent à manger aussi… Enfin, si tu veux qu'on…_

- Oui ! Parfait.

- _O-ok… Alors, je passe te prendre où je t'ai déposé hier ?_

_- _Oui.

- _D'accord… À ce soir, Dean. 19h ?_

_- _Oui. À ce soir, Cass.

Il raccrocha et tenta de retrouver son calme. Se maudissant d'avoir répondu en monosyllabe comme un ado attardé. Mais les dés étaient jetés, ce soir, il sortirait enfin avec Castiel… Il espérait juste que son cœur ne le lâche pas.

**...**

_À suivre…_

_Et oui, je suis cruel de m'arrêter ici !_

_Mouahahahahahaha !_


	2. Partie 2

**Recherche mari désespérément.**

**Partie #2**

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews !_

_Ça me fait énormément plaisir._

_Merci aussi à MariMagda qui a reviewé en guest._

_Sans plus attendre, voici la suite._

_Il y aura une partie 3 et ce sera la dernière._

_Enjoy !_

_(PS : désolé pour les fautes restantes)_

**…**

Une fois le travail terminé, Dean roula en vitesse jusqu'à chez lui. Il prit une longue douche pour se relaxer avant de se poster devant le miroir. Il regarda son reflet quelques secondes.

- Pauvre de moi… J'suis trop vieux pour tomber amoureux… Merde.

Puis, il se sécha, se rasa, se parfuma et s'habilla le plus joliment possible. Mais il ne voulait pas quitter ses dockers et sa veste en cuir. Il mit simplement un jean noir et une chemise bleue marine. Le cœur battant, il attrapa son téléphone et vit un message de Castiel.

_« Je suis en route. »_

C'était il y a un quart d'heure. Il ne devrait plus tarder. En attendant, il sortit une bouteille de Jack Daniel's pour en boire une bonne lampée. Histoire de se donner du courage. Cette boisson était comme des vitamines pour lui. Enfin, la sonnerie retentit. Dean faillit tomber par terre, mais il se ressaisit pour ouvrir la porte. Les yeux bleus brillants de Castiel le fixèrent intensément.

- Salut, Cass.

- Salut, Dean. Tu es prêt ?

- Mmm ? Oh oui.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui pour suivre Castiel dans sa voiture. Le trajet fut silencieux, le frère se força à regarder le paysage pour ne pas craquer face à son ami. Ils arrivèrent devant le « Attic Bar and Grill » une demi-heure plus tard. La devanture de l'endroit était plutôt sympa. Une petite bicoque avec une pancarte où le logo du bar était peint : un rond rouge et noir avec un âne souriant au milieu et la phrase « Get your ass to the attic ». À l'intérieur tout était en bois, les tables, le bar, les chaises. Des billards traînaient çà et là ainsi qu'une scène au fond de la salle. Une banderole géante affichait « Soirée Karaoké ».

Les deux hommes s'installèrent un peu à l'écart des musiciens qui commençaient déjà à accorder leurs instruments. Ils voulaient s'entendre parler dans ce brouhaha. Un serveur arriva quelques minutes plus tard pour prendre la commande. Castiel parla le premier.

- Un grand Coca-Cola, s'il vous plaît.

- Un Irish Coffee pour moi, répliqua Dean.

Lorsque l'employé s'éclipsa, Castiel sourit.

- Tu sais Dean, on sert d'autres boissons, hein.

- Ouais… Mais j'ai besoin de café. Et d'alcool.

Pour une fois, le frère quitta le regard de son ami en baissant la tête. Les musiciens commencèrent à jouer et chanter une musique que le Winchester reconnu. « The day that never comes » de Metallica. La mélodie débuta, Dean se laissa bercer par les premières paroles et cela le détendit.

_Born to push you around  
>You better just stay down<br>You pull away, he hits the flesh  
>You hit the ground.<em>

_Mouths so full of lies  
>Tend to black your eyes.<em>

Le serveur apporta la commande devant les deux hommes, mais le frère était encore dans la lune.

- Dean ?

Le Winchester sortit de sa léthargie.

- Mmm ?

- Est-ce que ça va ?

_Just keep them closed  
>Keep praying, just keep waiting<em>

_Waiting for the one  
>The day that never comes.<em>

- Pardon Cass, c'est la chanson. J'adore Metallica. Tu écoutes quoi, toi ?

Castiel joua avec sa bouteille de coca entre ses doigts.

- Hum… Un peu de tout, je n'ai pas de préférence particulière.

Le Winchester plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus océan de Castiel. Son cœur faillit s'arrêter une nouvelle fois. Castiel remarqua que son ami retenait son souffle.

- Dean… Tu m'inquiètes. J'ai l'impression que tu es en apnée. Il y a un souci ?

Le frère ferma les yeux. Il se concentra sur la chanson pour se redonner du courage.

_Push you cross that line  
>Just stay down this time<br>Hiding yourself, crawling yourself  
>You'll have your time.<em>

_God, I'll make them pay  
>Take it back one day<br>I'll end this day  
>I'll splatter color on this gray.<em>

_Waiting for the one  
>The day that never comes.<em>

Il but une gorgée d'Irish avant de trouver la volonté de répondre.

- Cass ?

- Oui ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça… Tes yeux…

- Quoi mes yeux ?

- Ils m'obsèdent… Depuis que je t'ai vu l'autre jour, je… Je ne pensais pas ressentir ce que je ressens maintenant.

Le cœur de Castiel s'arrêta aussi. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit ça.

- Et… Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?

- Putain, Cass…

Il ferma derechef les paupières. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, prêt à exploser.

_When you stand up and feel the warmth  
>But the sunshine never comes.<em>

_Love is a four letter word  
>And never spoken here<br>Love is a four letter word._

- Dean ?

- Mmm ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?

- Je ne sais pas comment te le dire…

Sentant ses pulsations monter, Castiel dit alors.

- Montre-le-moi dans ce cas.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, le Winchester se leva. Inconsciemment, Castiel fit pareil. Ils étaient debout, l'un devant l'autre. Dean s'approcha de lui, son cœur au bord de l'infarctus. Il ne pouvait plus lutter, il devait le faire, il le devait. Le frère posa ses mains tremblantes sur les hanches du jeune homme, il sentait son parfum et il se jeta à l'eau en l'embrassant. Castiel se laissa faire, savourant cet instant. Les battements de son cœur résonnèrent dans sa poitrine tout comme Dean. Les pulsions du frère montèrent en lui, il remonta ses mains jusqu'au visage de son amant, ses doigts caressèrent les cheveux en bataille du brun. Castiel, quant à lui, enroula ses bras derrière le dos du frère.

**…**

Ce fut les applaudissements des clients qui les sortirent de leur monde. Tous les yeux des personnes du restaurant étaient posés sur eux. Ils stoppèrent leur baiser pour regarder le public. Ils avaient l'air content pour eux. Les deux amoureux rougirent.

- Le spectacle est fini, badina le frère.

Le chanteur, qui avait terminé sa musique, parla au micro.

- Hey, c'est soirée karaoké ! Venez nous chantonner quelque chose !

Dean paniqua.

- Hum… Nan merci, je suis nul en chant.

Mais les clients commencèrent à crier en chœur.

- Une chanson ! Une chanson ! Une chanson ! Une chanson ! Une chanson ! Une chanson ! Une chanson ! Une chanson !

- Merde, chuchota Dean.

Castiel se mit à sourire.

- Allez vient, ça va être marrant.

- Nan, pas du tout !

Inconsciemment, le jeune homme prit le frère par la main pour le tirer vers la scène. En quelques secondes, Dean se retrouva sur l'estrade, devant un micro et des dizaines de personnes tout sourire.

- Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?

La musique commença et les paroles se mirent à défiler sur l'écran en face d'eux. Se fut Castiel qui débuta la chanson, mais très vite Dean le rejoignit.

_Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
>Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion<br>I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high_

_Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man_  
><em>Though my mind could think I still was a mad man<em>  
><em>I hear the voices when I'm dreaming,<em>  
><em>I can hear them say.<em>

_Carry on my wayward son,_  
><em>There'll be peace when you are done<em>  
><em>Lay your weary head to rest<em>  
><em>Don't you cry no more.<em>

Pour arrêter de paniquer, Dean plongea son regard dans celui de Castiel. Cela lui donna du courage pour la suite de la mélodie.

_Masquerading as a man with a reason  
>My charade is the event of the season<br>And if I claim to be a wise man,  
>Well, it surely means that I don't know.<em>

_On a stormy sea of moving emotion_  
><em>Tossed about, I'm like a ship on the ocean<em>  
><em>I set a course for winds of fortune,<em>  
><em>But I hear the voices say.<em>

_Carry on my wayward son_  
><em>There'll be peace when you are done<em>  
><em>Lay your weary head to rest<em>  
><em>Don't you cry no more !<em>

Une fois leur petite interprétation terminée, les clients se mirent à applaudir. Dean vit Castiel rougir et sourire comme jamais. Il avait l'air si heureux. Ce fut à ce moment-là que le frère pensa : « Merde, faut que j'épouse ce mec. »

**…**

Ils repartirent vers leur table sous les applaudissements, jusqu'à ce que d'autres chanteurs prennent la relève. Assis l'un en face de l'autre, ils attendirent tous deux que leurs cœurs reprennent un rythme normal.

- Putain, la honte. Maugréa Dean.

Castiel sourit.

- Tu es très doué.

- Tu parles de quoi ? Du baiser ou du chant ?

- Des deux.

Ils restèrent là, à se regarder, jusqu'à ce que le serveur vienne les interrompre.

- Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais il y aura un vote à la fin de la soirée. Les clients qui ont fait la meilleure performance au karaoké, ne payeront pas leur repas.

- _Awesome._

L'employé se mit à sourire.

- Vous voulez commander quelque chose en attendant ?

Castiel jeta un coup d'œil sur la carte que l'homme lui tendit.

- Je vais prendre un hamburger bacon et des frites, s'il vous plaît.

- Pareil, répliqua Dean.

Le frère fut estomaqué par la demande de son ami, jamais personne ne mangeait comme lui d'habitude. Castiel but sa dernière gorgée de coca. Quant à Dean, il termina son Irish Coffee, avant d'avouer.

- Tu sais que tu es le mec parfait, Cass.

Ce dernier rougit.

- Hum… Ce n'est pas l'avis de tout le monde, hélas.

- Ouais… Balty m'a dit que tu sortais d'une relation un peu… Difficile.

- Mon frère devrait apprendre à se taire parfois.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Enfin, si tu veux en parler…

Castiel baissa les yeux.

- Je… Hum… Il était un peu fou, tu vois. Très possessif et tout ça. Parfois… Violent…

Le cœur de Dean se serra.

- Oh… Je suis désolé, Cass.

Ce dernier sourit néanmoins.

- C'est du passé tout ça. Après ça, j'ai ouvert ce bar gay dans la ville. Je me suis servi de mon héritage pour pouvoir faire tourner la boutique. Ça marche assez bien. C'est fatigant, certes, mais parfois mes frères viennent me soutenir. J'avoue que sans eux, je me sens un peu perdu.

- Ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire.

**…**

Quelques minutes plus tard, le serveur arriva avec les deux assiettes de hamburgers et de frites. Les deux amoureux commençaient déjà à baver devant leur repas.

Entre deux bouchées de viande, et la bouche encore à moitié pleine, Dean questionna.

- Pourquoi tu ne bois pas d'alcool, Cass ?

- Quoi ?

Le frère avala son morceau avant d'expliquer.

- Lorsque j'ai voulu t'inviter à boire un verre avec moi, tu m'as dit que tu ne buvais pas d'alcool. Pourquoi ?

- Oh, et bien, ça fait quelques années que je bosse au bar. Et crois-moi, manipuler des bouteilles tous les jours et voir l'effet que l'alcool fait aux clients, ça coupe toute envie.

- Ouais, ça s'tient.

Dean croqua de nouveau dans son hamburger.

**…**

À la fin de la soirée, le public devait choisir leur prestation préférée au karaoké. Évidemment, interdiction de voter pour soi-même. Castiel et Dean élurent un couple qui avait interprétait « Demons » de Imagine Dragons. Au bout de quelques minutes, le chanteur du groupe donna les résultats. Contre toute attente, ce fut, bien sûr, les deux amoureux qui gagnèrent. Tout le monde applaudit en regardant les jeunes hommes au fond de la salle. Dean se força à sourire, mais maugréa entre les dents.

- Misère…

Après ça, le serveur arriva pour leur remettre une fausse médaille en plastique et il leur dit également.

- On vous offre le repas et les boissons.

- _Awesome._

Lorsque le calme revint, le frère chuchota à Cass.

- Viens, on se tire.

Tout sourire, Castiel garda la médaille en suivant le Winchester.

**…**

Le trajet se passa dans le calme. Pourtant, le cœur de Dean refit la samba dans sa poitrine. Il voulait demander quelque chose à Castiel, sans en avoir le courage. Au bout d'un long moment, il se jeta à l'eau.

- Cass ?

- Mmm ?

Il resta concentré sur la route tout en écoutant son amant. Comme Dean tardait à poser sa question, Castiel se gara finalement devant la maison du frère.

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

- Oui… Hum… Tu veux dormir à la maison ?

Sur le coup, le serveur fut choqué. Ce qui n'échappa pas à son ami.

- Pardon, Cass. Je ne voulais pas…

- Non, Dean… C'est juste que… Tu sais, je…

Comprenant où il voulait en venir, Dean reprit.

- Oh non, Cass ! Je ne parlais pas de… Je voulais juste dire « dormir », comme « dormir » ! Pas… Tu vois quoi.

Castiel se mit à sourire.

- Oh… O-ok. Mais tu sais, comme je ne travaille que le soir, généralement, je dors longtemps le matin…

- Ouais, pas de souci, je te laisserai mon double des clefs. Moi, je dois filer au garage demain.

Castiel pâlit.

- Le double des… ? Mais…

Dean inspira un bon coup.

- Ok, Cass. On reprend à zéro. Je veux juste que tu dormes ce soir à la maison. Je ne veux pas aller plus loin et je ne te demande pas d'emménager cette nuit. Ok ?

- Oh, hum… D'accord. Mais je n'ai pas de vêtements de rechange…

Dean sortit de la voiture en répliquant.

- Hey, j'suis un mec moi aussi. J'ai des fringues, hein.

Le conducteur attrapa son trench-coat à l'arrière de la voiture et rangea la médaille du karaoké dans l'une des poches avant de fermer le véhicule à clef.

**…**

Castiel rentra chez son amant. Une petite maison, tout ce qu'il y a de plus sobre. Décoration très épurée, meubles très soft et quelques plaques d'immatriculation accrochée aux murs. Dean l'emmena dans sa chambre et fouilla dans son armoire avant de lui donner une chemise à carreaux bleu clair.

- Tiens, c'est assorti à tes yeux.

L'invité rougi en prenant le vêtement. Dean lui tendit également un jogging noir en guise de pantalon.

- Merci, Dean.

- Tu veux prendre une douche ? Seul, hein, je précise.

Cette phrase eue le mérite de faire rire Castiel.

- Oui, merci.

Dean le conduit alors à la salle de bain, laissant son ami se laver tranquillement. Quelques minutes plus tard, le frère prit la place de son ami tandis que ce dernier s'allongeait déjà sur le lit de son hôte. Castiel ferma les yeux. Au bout d'un moment, il sentit quelqu'un se poser à côté de lui. Dean se pencha au-dessus du visage de son amant pour l'embrasser. Ce dernier lui répondit aussi passionnément que possible. Sachant qu'il ne devait pas franchir le pas ce soir, le frère dut se maîtriser.

- Merci, Cass.

- De quoi ?

- D'avoir accepter mon invitation… D'être venu dormir ici.

- De rien… Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais que je reste dormir vu que… Enfin, laisse-moi un peu de temps.

- Hey Cass, j'suis pas ce genre de mec, hein.

- Je vois ça.

Il l'embrassa derechef avant de se blottir contre lui. Le torse de Dean était collé contre le dos de Castiel, il l'enlaça de sa main gauche et se mit à sentir son odeur. Le cœur de l'invité tambourinait dans sa poitrine ce que le frère remarqua. Il posa sa tête derrière la nuque de son amant et il partit au pays des songes.

**…**

Le lendemain, Dean se leva tôt et laissa Castiel dormir tranquillement. Il se doucha, déjeuna en vitesse et gribouilla une note sur une feuille qu'il posa sur son oreiller. Puis, le frère partit au garage.

Bobby remarqua aussitôt le sourire béat de son employé.

- Ah, toi, tu as passé une bonne nuit, non ?

- Et une bonne soirée ! Enfin, si on ne compte pas le karaoké…

Le patron fit les gros yeux, il tendit un café à son « fils » avant d'ajouter.

- Alors là, va falloir que tu m'expliques.

Le Winchester raconta alors avec entrain ses aventures de la veille. Puis il termina en disant.

- Ce mec, c'est le meilleur de l'univers.

- De l'univers ? Rien que ça !

- Oh ouais…

Bobby leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bah, je suis content pour toi, fiston. Maintenant, va bosser.

Dean sourit et se mit au travail.

**…**

Castiel se réveilla vers 11h. Il mit du temps à se rappeler où il se trouvait. Lorsqu'il vit le mot de Dean posé sur l'oreiller, il se remémora la soirée et un sourire éclaira son visage.

_« Hello Cass._

_Merci pour hier soir. Fait comme chez toi. J'ai laissé le double des clefs à la cuisine._

_Je te retrouve ce soir au bar._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Dean. »_

Le jeune homme sourit de nouveau avant de se lever et de filer sous la douche. Se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas d'autre vêtement pour la journée, il tenta de trouver quelque chose dans l'armoire de Dean, espérant que ce dernier ne lui en voudrait pas. Lorsqu'il trouva une chemise vert kaki dans le placard, il respira l'odeur de son amant avant de partir se changer. Après sa toilette, il entreprit de se faire un bon café. Toujours un peu gêné de faire comme chez lui dans une maison qu'il ne connaissait pas, il essaya de ne pas trop fouiller dans les placards et il tint à laver sa tasse avant de partir ouvrir le bar.

Il devait tout mettre en place dans la salle et surtout compter sa caisse avant d'ouvrir la boutique. Tout en faisant ses gestes routiniers, il repensa à la soirée de la veille, ce qui le mit en joie.

Vers 18h, une heure avant l'ouverture, Gabriel et Balthazar toquèrent à la porte du bar. Castiel ouvrit en leur disant bonjour pour finalement les faire rentrer et refermer derrière eux.

- Pourquoi tu souris comme un débile ? Badina le plus âgé des frères.

- Et c'est quoi ces fringues que tu portes ? Cassy, je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'es pas doué pour le shopping, il faut m'appeler si tu veux des vêtements !

Le patron sourit avant de leur expliquer toute l'histoire. Ce qui choqua les deux hommes.

- Woaw ! Tu as réussi à choper mon beau gosse ?! Et tu n'as rien fait avec lui ?! Cassy, on ne t'a pas élevé comme ça, il me semble !

- Gaby, je ne veux pas de coup d'un soir, tu le sais.

- Ouais, ouais… Mais merde, toi et Dean dans le même lit ! Putain, Cassy !

- Ne l'écoute pas, Cassou. J'suis content pour toi. Tu le mérites, fréro.

Castiel sourit. Jusqu'à ce que Balthazar frappe des mains en répliquant.

- Bon, on picole ou quoi ? Pour fêter ça, hein.

Le serveur leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu sais bien que je ne bois pas d'alcool et que je dois bosser ce soir.

- Cassou, un conseil de _bro _: apprend à t'amuser et sors ce balai coincé dans le…

- Ok, ok ! Coupa Castiel. Je vous ouvre une bouteille de champagne, mais je ne bois pas de suite. Et essayez de ne pas être soul avant l'ouverture.

Tout sourire, les deux frères s'assirent au bar pendant que le patron faisait sauter le bouchon.

**…**

Après son travail, Dean roula directement en direction du pub. Il retrouva Castiel en train de porter un plateau rempli de verre, un torchon coincé dans la ceinture de son pantalon et ses cheveux éternellement en bataille dans lesquels il voulait encore plonger ses mains. Le Winchester marcha en direction de son amant. Lorsqu'il le vit, Castiel sourit.

- Salut, Dean.

Il déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. Puis, le garagiste jeta un coup d'œil à la tenue de son compagnon.

- Mes fringues sont mieux sur toi.

Castiel rougit et bégaya.

- Hum… Désolé… Je… Je n'avais rien et je…

Dean posa un doigt sur la bouche de son ami pour le faire taire. Il se rapprocha de lui.

- Chut. Tu fais ce que tu veux.

Il l'embrassa derechef. Après quelques secondes de silence, les yeux dans les yeux, le serveur reprit ses esprits.

- Désolé, il faut que…

- Oh oui pardon, tu travailles. Va-y.

Castiel reprit son service tandis que Dean s'assit à la table de Balthazar et Gabriel.

- Salut, les frangins.

- Salut beau-frère, badina le plus jeune. Alors, j'ai cru comprendre que c'était bien hier soir avec Cassy ?! Il paraît que tu chantes comme un Dieu.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

- Misère.

Le serveur arriva à la table du trio et posa devant le Winchester un Irish Coffee.

- Je sais que tu n'as rien commandé, mais c'est cadeau. Je pense que je ne me suis pas trompé.

Le frère regarda son amoureux avec des yeux brillants.

- Merci Cass.

L'employé repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

- Merde les gars… Votre frère hein…

- Ouais, on sait, tous les mecs deviennent CassAddict en le voyant.

- Voilà, c'est ça.

Balthazar et Gabriel burent une gorgée de champagne tandis que Dean entamait son Irish Coffee. Le frère devait se donner du courage. Parce qu'il aimait Castiel et il devait le lui dire. Mais surtout, ce qu'il voulait, c'était un mari.

**…**

_Et oui, et oui…_

_La suite pour bientôt !_


	3. Partie 3

**Recherche mari désespérément.**

**Partie #3**

_Encore merci infiniment pour vos reviews !_

_Ça me touche beaucoup, je suis super contente !_

_Je ne pensais pas que cette histoire vous plairez autant, j'ai eu des commentaires supers enthousiastes ! Alors merci du fond du cœur !_

_J'espère que cette dernière partie vous plaira encore._

_N'oubliez pas la suite de « Rencontre Cosmique », jeudi ;)_

_Sans plus attendre, voici le dernier chapitre._

_(Merci à ma Dean à moi : Nathalie, ma correctrice)_

**…**

Une semaine était passée depuis leur premier baiser. Castiel dormait essentiellement chez Dean, et le quatrième soir, il avait été enfin prêt à franchir le pas. Cette nuit fut magique et elle restera à jamais gravée dans la mémoire de nos deux amoureux.

Une routine, si on peut appeler ça comme tel au bout de cinq jours, s'installait doucement entre eux. Le frère travaillait au garage la journée et il passait au bar le soir pour voir Castiel.

Mais quelque chose embêtait le Winchester, et cela, Gabriel et Balthazar le remarquèrent. Un simple vendredi soir, ils étaient tous les trois attablés au comptoir du pub. Tandis que le serveur jonglait avec les commandes, le trio en profita pour parler tranquillement. Balthazar, le plus âgé, commença à plaisanter.

- Bon Deano, c'est quoi ton problème ? Tu es dans la lune depuis une heure !

L'intéressé attrapa son verre d'alcool pour en boire une bonne lampée avant d'avouer.

- C'est Cass…

- Il te donne du fil à retordre notre petit Cassy ? Questionna Gabriel.

- Nan, c'est moi, je… Merde…

Balthazar posa une main amicale sur l'épaule du frère en lui disant.

- Allez, dis-nous ce qui te tracasse, mon mignon.

Dean souffla un coup avant de demander.

- Est-ce que vous savez si Cass est… Enfin, s'il vous a déjà dit qu'il voulait se marier, avoir des enfants, tout ça…

Gabriel et Balthazar se jetèrent un regard, le plus jeune expliqua.

- Dean… Sache que Cassy est le plus posé de nous trois. Le plus sage aussi. Il veut une relation sérieuse et il nous l'a encore fait comprendre, il n'y a pas une semaine de ça. Et crois-nous, on l'a connu avec d'autre homme pour savoir que ce qu'il ressent pour toi est plus fort que tout.

Une lueur d'espoir se lut dans les yeux du Winchester.

- Alors… Si je lui fais ma demande, il ne va pas partir en courant ?

Balthazar se mit à rire, il but une gorgée de sa bière avant de répliquer.

- Non. Cassou est trop bien avec toi pour te laisser filer.

Dean sourit. Au moment où il allait terminer sa boisson, une personne familière passa la porte du pub pour se diriger vers la table du trio.

- Sammy !

L'aîné se leva pour prendre son cadet dans les bras en guise de bonjour.

- Alors, ta femme te laisse un peu sortir, on dirait, hein ?

- Le boulot surtout. Nous sommes un peu débordés à l'hôpital en ce moment.

- Attends que j'ai mon diplôme pour que je vienne t'aider, ajouta Balthazar.

Sam lui sourit avant de s'asseoir à leurs côtés. Dean lui avait déjà tout raconté au sujet de sa relation avec Castiel. Et le cadet était très heureux pour son frère. Il le soutenait dans tous ses choix. Même lorsque Dean lui avait fait part de ses craintes au sujet de sa prochaine demande en mariage. D'ailleurs, le frère reporta la discussion là-dessus.

- Bon, les frangins, vous qui connaissez bien Cass, à votre avis, je fais comment pour lui poser ma question ? Est-ce qu'il préfère respecter la tradition avec un bon restaurant et la demande à genou ? Ou alors quelque chose de sobre et intime ?

De nouveau, les deux frères se jetèrent un regard entre eux.

- Tu sais, Cassy n'est pas bien difficile, hein. Expliqua Gabriel. Je pense que tout lui ferait plaisir.

- Mouais, ça m'aide pas, maugréa le Winchester.

- Tu as déjà acheté la bague ? Questionna Sam.

Dean posa sa bouteille et jeta des coups d'œil dans la salle. Il ne voulait pas que Castiel voit ce qu'il allait montrer aux trois hommes. Il fouilla dans sa veste en cuir pour sortir une petite boîte noire de velours, qu'il ouvrit. À l'intérieur se trouvait un joli anneau en argent avec quelques petits trous rectangulaires au milieu pour donner un côté unique.

- Woow ! S'écria Balthazar. C'est mignon comme tout ça, _sweety._

Le Winchester rangea en vitesse la boîte dans sa poche avant de reprendre une pose normale sur le comptoir. Sam se tourna vers Gabriel.

- Dis-moi, tu viens tous les soirs ici comme Balthazar ? Tu bosses où la journée ?

L'intéressé termina sa bière avant de répondre.

- J'ai une boutique en ville. Je vends des pâtisseries maisons, et plein de bonbons. J'ai un petit penchant pour le sucre.

Dean sourit.

- Vous m'épatez tous les deux. Balty en fac de médecine, toi et ton magasin. Vous travaillez toute la journée et vous passez toutes vos nuits ici pour soutenir votre frère. C'est… Wow !

Balthazar passa derrière le bar pour se servir une bière et noter sa commande sur l'ordinateur de la caisse, puis il se tourna vers l'aîné des Winchester pour lui dire.

- Tu sais, Deano, la famille, c'est le plus important. Je suis sûr que tu ferais tout pour ton Sammy aussi, mmm ?

Dean sourit et jeta un regard à son cadet.

- Ouais, tu as raison.

- Tu veux boire autre chose ? Demanda l'homme derrière le comptoir.

- Yep, envoie-moi un autre Irish et un café pour le géant à côté de moi.

- Désolé chouchou, j'suis pas aussi doué que Cassou avec les cocktails d'alcool. À part pour les boire. Demande-moi un truc plus simple à faire.

L'aîné leva les yeux au ciel et se mit à sourire.

- Une bière, c'est bon ? Tu sais décapsuler une bouteille ? Badina-t-il.

Balthazar rit également, puis il déposa la commande devant Dean et une tasse devant Sam. Lorsque le cadet but une gorgée de son liquide chaud, il faillit s'étrangler.

- Ah oui, désolé mon mignon, je corse un peu les cafés, moi.

Le cadet sourit néanmoins.

**…**

C'était le week-end, samedi plus exactement, Dean ne travaillait pas. Castiel, lui, ouvrait son bar pour la nuit. Ce matin-là, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans la maison du frère, devant leur tasse de café à 11h du matin. Le Winchester mordit dans son croissant chaud avant de poser une question à son compagnon.

- Dis-moi Cass, comme je ne bosse pas le week-end, tu voudrais pas que je t'aide au bar ?

Cette question surprit le jeune homme.

- Ah ? Mais tu ne préfères pas profiter de tes jours de repos ?

Dean se mit à rire.

- Je passe toutes mes nuits au pub avec toi, de toute façon.

- Et tu y dilapides ta paye aussi, plaisanta le jeune homme.

- Ouais, c'est pas faux. Du coup, je préfère être de l'autre côté du comptoir, hein.

Castiel sourit, ses yeux pétillèrent de joie.

- D'accord. Je te ferais signer un contrat dans ce cas.

Dean fut choqué.

- Quoi ? Mais je ne veux pas être payé pour t'aider et être avec toi !

- Mais…

- Est-ce que tu payes tes frangins pour qu'ils t'aident ?

- Non, mais…

- Bah voilà. C'est réglé.

Le jeune homme sourit de plus belle et le frère ne put résister, il l'embrassa.

**…**

Le soir-même, Dean se retrouva avec son compagnon au pub pour l'ouverture. Il resterait derrière le comptoir, pour servir les cocktails simples, avec un torchon accroché à la ceinture du pantalon pour essuyer les verres propres. Voir son amant si motivé et heureux rendit Castiel souriant toute la soirée. Évidemment, lorsque Balthazar et Gabriel arrivèrent en avance ce jour-là, ils ne purent s'empêcher de se moquer gentiment de leur beau-frère.

- Ah, mon beau gosse met la main à la pâte, hein. Le taquina Gabriel.

- Hey Deano, sers-moi un verre de Whisky, ajouta le plus âgé.

Tout sourire, Dean s'exécuta. Lorsque Castiel partit à la réserve, les deux frères se penchèrent vers le nouveau barman pour chuchoter.

- Alors _sweety, _elle est pour quand cette demande en mariage ?

L'intéressé faillit casser un verre suite à cette question. Il se pencha à son tour pour répondre.

- Cette nuit…

Balthazar sourit.

- Alors je t'offre une bouteille de champagne pour ce soir.

- Attends, il n'a pas encore dit oui, hein !

- Il ne dira pas non, termina Gabriel.

Castiel sortit de la réserve et il découvrit le trio faisant des messes basses.

- Vous parliez de quoi ?

- De tes beaux yeux, plaisanta Dean.

Il s'approcha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser.

**…**

Vers minuit, Sam arriva au pub et il fut bien surpris de voir son frère faire le service. En lui disant bonjour, Dean lui avoua qu'il comptait faire sa demande cette nuit-là.

- Alors c'est à lui que je dois payer la bouteille de champagne et les cinq ans de thérapie ? Badina le cadet.

- La ferme, Sammy. Je flippe comme pas permis là.

Le plus jeune s'assit au bar en compagnie des deux autres hommes. Il commanda une bière, pour une fois, que Dean lui servit. En rangeant les bouteilles d'alcool, l'aîné découvrit quelque chose accroché sur l'étagère derrière le comptoir. C'était la médaille en plastique qu'ils avaient gagnée au karaoké, le soir de leur premier baiser. Son cœur se serra, peut-être que ses amis n'avaient pas tort, peut-être que Castiel dirait oui. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. À mesure que la soirée passait, Dean angoissait de plus en plus. Il sentait la boîte de velours dans la poche de son jean. Vers 3h du matin, le bar se vida lentement. Sam était déjà parti et Castiel fut surpris de voir que ses frères comptaient s'éclipser à leur tour.

- Vous partez déjà ?

Gabriel et Balthazar jetèrent un regard complice à Dean, avant de répondre à leur petit frère.

- Ouais Cassou, on va vous laissez tous les deux en amoureux.

Le plus âgé fit un clin d'œil au Winchester avant de dire au revoir. Les deux frères quittèrent le bar. Après leur départ, Castiel se tourna vers son compagnon.

- Ils sont bizarres parfois.

Son cœur battait dans la poitrine de Dean. Le souffle coupé, il répondit vaguement.

- Hein ? Oui, oui…

Le patron se posta devant le frère.

- Tu es bizarre, toi aussi, ce soir…

Dean se passa les mains sur le visage, ses pulsations s'emballèrent de plus bel. Il attrapa les doigts de Castiel, ce dernier remarqua qu'il tremblait.

- Dean… Est-ce que ça va ? Tu m'inquiètes…

- Cass… J'ai quelque chose à te dire… Laisse-moi parler sans me couper…

Un peu stressé, le jeune homme obtempéra.

- O-ok…

- Cass… Dès que mes yeux se sont posés sur toi, mon cœur s'est mis à danser la Rumba. Je… Je t'aime… Tu es le mec parfait, le vrai, le bon et… Merde, je vais faire un infarctus, là…

Il lâcha les mains de son amoureux pour plonger ses doigts dans la poche de son jean. Il tremblait encore en attrapant la petite boîte noire. Castiel la vit, et commença à comprendre.

- Dean ?

Le frère l'ouvrit devant lui et posa enfin sa question.

- Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent, comme Castiel ne répondait pas, Dean plaisanta.

- Tu veux que je me mette à genoux ?

L'homme sourit.

- Oui…

- Oui, tu veux que je me mette à genoux ou oui… ?

Castiel s'avança pour embrasser son compagnon avant de répondre.

- Oui, je veux t'épouser.

Dean put enfin respirer, son cœur commença à prendre un rythme normal. Mais ce fut encore tremblant qu'il sortit l'anneau de la boîte pour le passer à l'annulaire du jeune homme. Pile à sa taille. Castiel l'admira.

- C'est magnifique.

Le frère glissa le boîtier vide dans sa poche et il attrapa son fiancé par la taille pour le rapprocher de lui et l'embrasser passionnément. Dean passa ses doigts dans les cheveux du brun, descendant ensuite les mains pour caresser son dos et ses cuisses. Castiel le serra de toutes ses forces contre lui, il ne voulait faire qu'un avec cet homme qui avait changé sa vie en si peu de temps. Leurs langues dansèrent entre elles et le désir commença à monter en eux. Avant que tout ne dégénère en plein milieu du bar, Dean stoppa son élan.

- Ok, Cass… On va rentrer à la maison pour…

- Démarre la voiture, je ferme le bar.

Le frère sourit.

- Oh, mais c'est qu'il est impatient mon fiancé.

Dean mata quelques secondes, son amoureux, de dos, avant de vite partir mettre l'Impala en route.

**…**

Le lendemain matin, les deux amoureux se réveillèrent nus comme des vers dans le lit conjugal. Les vêtements jonchaient le sol, les couvertures avaient terminé par terre et les cheveux de Castiel étaient plus en bataille que jamais. Le frère se pencha au-dessus de son fiancé pour l'embrasser tendrement. Mais il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone. En réalité, il avait reçu des messages toute la nuit, mais il n'y avait pas répondu. Il tendit alors la main pour attraper son portable.

- Woow, j'ai six sms !

Castiel se pencha par-dessus son épaule.

- C'est qui ?

- Tes frères, le mien et Bobby. Ils me demandent tous quelle est ta réponse.

- Comment ça ? Tout le monde est au courant ?

Dean rougit.

- C'est que… Je ne savais pas comment te demander en mariage. J'angoissais énormément. Heureusement que Balty et Gab' étaient là.

Castiel se mit à rire.

- Je m'étonne d'ailleurs que ta demande fût « normale » connaissant mes frangins, justement.

Le Winchester jeta son téléphone sur la table de nuit pour prendre son amoureux dans ses bras.

- Je répondrais plus tard.

Le jeune homme lui rendit son étreinte. Après l'avoir embrasser une nouvelle fois, il dit d'un ton amusé.

- Vaut mieux qu'on file se doucher… Et se laver les dents, aussi. Hein…

Dean rit et rétorqua.

- Ouais, c'est pas faux.

Il se leva en tenue d'Adam, Castiel le suivit sous le jet chaud.

**…**

Une fois propres, ils burent le café matinal ensemble, malgré l'heure tardive. Le fiancé admira l'anneau à son doigt. Dean remarqua son manège.

- Alors, ça te plaît, Cass ?

- C'est parfait.

En déposant sa tasse dans l'évier, le frère en profita pour embrasser son amoureux au passage.

- Dean ?

- Oui ?

- Il faudrait que tu m'emmènes au bar ce soir. J'ai laissé ma voiture là-bas hier soir.

Le frère sourit.

- Ne t'en fais pas. De toute façon, je comptais bosser avec toi cette nuit, hein.

Castiel resta quelques secondes à regarder silencieusement Dean, les yeux brillants d'admiration. Ce dernier le remarqua.

- Quoi ? J'ai une tâche sur la figure ?

Le jeune homme sourit en lui répondant.

- Non… Je me disais juste que… Est-ce que tu crois aux coups de foudres ?

- Cass, j'ai failli mourir de ça y'a pas une semaine ! Évidemment que j'y crois ! Pourquoi ?

Le serveur baissa la tête.

- Je sais pas, c'est juste que… Nous deux, tout s'est passé si vite, que c'est presque…

- Surnaturel ? Termina Dean. Ouais, Cass, c'est pas faux. À croire que c'était notre Destin.

Il s'approcha de son amoureux pour l'embrasser tendrement.

**…**

Ce soir-là, au pub, bon nombre de personnes étaient présentes : Gabriel, Balthazar, Bobby, Sam, et même Ruby. Tous avaient eu vent de la bonne nouvelle et ils étaient là pour fêter ça. Comme les frères de Castiel étaient venus en avance, ils en avaient profité pour accrocher une banderole géante au-dessus du bar : « Félicitations ! ». Ce geste toucha le patron, qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'un tel remue-ménage se passe ici. Mais, apparemment, le pub était le QG de tout le monde, famille et amis, et ils comptaient célébrer les fiançailles à cet endroit.

Dean travaillait sous les directives de son amoureux. Mais il restait aussi au bar pour discuter avec son frère, et ses amis. Castiel, quant à lui, devait jongler entre le service et la préparation des boissons. Vers minuit, il était déjà épuisé malgré la bonne ambiance. Les hommes chantaient et dansaient dans la salle, ses frères avaient ouvert cinq bouteilles de champagne, dont une qui avait seulement servi à arroser les clients et la foule souriait. Sauf que le serveur ne savait plus où donner de la tête à force, et ça, Dean, le remarqua.

Au bout d'un moment, il attrapa Castiel par le bras pour l'emmener à la réserve. Une sorte d'immense placard où le patron entreposait la marchandise.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Dean ?

Le Winchester fit asseoir son amoureux sur une chaise.

- Cass, t'es crevé, prends une pause, reste avec Sammy et Ruby. Je crois que Bobby est parti, mais mon p'tit frère ne mord pas. Je m'occupe de tout.

Devant le regard paniqué de son fiancé, le Winchester reprit.

- Bon, ok… Je vais demander de l'aide à Balty et Gab'.

- Dean, ça ne me rassure pas.

Il se pencha pour embrasser son compagnon.

- Assis-toi au comptoir avec Sammy et Ruby. Tes frangins et moi on prend les choses en main, _capiche ?_

- Mais…

Il lui vola un baiser pour le faire taire gentiment.

- Allez viens. Et picole un peu, lâche-toi.

**…**

Castiel se trouvait assis entre Sam et Ruby. Dean, Gabriel et Balthazar prirent le relais pour s'occuper du bar. Non sans avoir au préalable servit une Guinness au jeune fiancé. Il commença à boire quelques gorgées et le verre fut vite vide. Castiel ferma les yeux, il n'avait pas l'habitude de boire de l'alcool.

- Je commence à sentir quelque chose, chuchota-t-il.

Sam se mit à rire.

- Ouais, ça s'appelle « s'amuser ».

Ruby se pencha vers le jeune homme.

- Alors, est-ce que Dean est aussi insupportable en privé, qu'en public ?

Cette phrase fit sourire Castiel.

- Dean est… Parfait.

Le cadet faillit s'étrangler.

- Mon Dieu, je ne sais pas comment tu fais ! Moi qui pensais devoir payer cinq ans de thérapie à celui qui se marierait avec mon frangin !

- Tu sais, Sam… Je pense que Dean est une personne très réservée et perdue. Il se donne des airs de gros dur pour ne pas se faire marcher dessus. Mais au fond, il a le cœur sur la main et il a peur de montrer sa part de lumière…

Le Winchester baissa la tête.

- Ouais… Et tu as pu voir ça en à peine une semaine ?

Castiel joua avec son verre vide en répondant.

- On lit en Dean comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Toi peut-être, alors.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Ruby prit la parole.

- Ok, nous ne sommes pas là pour déprimer les garçons.

Elle leva le bras pour appeler Balthazar. Ce dernier rappliqua en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

- Oui ma jolie, je t'offre quelque chose ?

Sam fit la moue et gronda gentiment son ami.

- C'est ma femme, je te rappelle, Balty.

- Et alors, c'est pas interdit de regarder, si ?

- Je croyais que tu étais gay.

Le frère sourire de plus bel en admirant Ruby.

- Ouais, moi aussi…

La jeune femme rougit.

- Ok, hum… J'aimerais une bière s'il te plait, pareil pour mon mari. Et pour Castiel…

- Oh, laisse-moi m'occuper de Cassou, répliqua Balthazar.

Derrière le bar, il commença d'abord par servir le jeune couple avant de poser un verre devant son petit frère.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Questionna Castiel.

- Un _Sex on the Beach. _Et ne voit aucune allusion malsaine dans le choix de ce cocktail.

Le jeune homme avala une gorgée en faisant la moue.

- C'est fort… Où est Dean ?

Balthazar se mit à rire.

- Ah, tu as fait le lien entre ta boisson et ton fiancé ?

Alors que Castiel levait les yeux au ciel, son frère chercha le futur mari dans la salle. Lorsqu'il le trouva, il lui fit signe de venir. Quelques secondes plus tard, le Winchester se posta devant son amoureux.

- Alors, tout va comme tu veux ?

- J'ai un peu la tête qui tourne, mais ça va.

- C'est bien, mes médicaments commencent à faire effet.

- L'alcool n'est pas un médicament, Dean. Gronda gentiment Castiel.

- Et alors ? L'eau non plus, que je sache. Bon t'a vu, on gère bien ton bar, hein. Rien n'a encore explosé et personne n'est mort.

- Très drôle.

Il sourit quand même, se rendant compte qu'il pouvait faire confiance aux trois hommes qui venaient de prendre le relais. Après avoir embrassé son fiancé, Dean repartit auprès des clients.

**…**

Pour l'occasion, le bar avait fermé bien plus tard cette nuit-là. À 6h du matin, le dernier client partit. Des gobelets et verres vides recouvraient le sol, l'air était pollué par la cigarette, l'odeur d'alcool et la sueur. Balthazar et Gabriel dormaient sur deux chaises tandis que Dean commençait à nettoyer le comptoir avec l'aide de son fiancé.

- Tu vois Cass, ton pub tient encore debout !

Castiel sourit.

- Oui. Merci beaucoup pour cette soirée.

Le patron fut pris d'un vertige, son amoureux l'attrapa par les hanches pour le tenir droit.

- Wow, doucement. T'as pas l'habitude de boire autant, hein.

Il sourit de plus bel, ce qui fit battre le cœur de Dean. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes pour finalement se jeter l'un sur l'autre et s'embrasser intensément. Les mains baladeuses du Winchester se posèrent sur les fesses de Castiel. Tandis que lui, passait ses doigts dans les cheveux courts du blond. Leur baiser s'éternisa et s'enflamma, le désir montait en eux. Mais une voix dans leur dos leur coupa l'élan.

- Oh les amoureux, y'a des hôtels pour faire ça ! Maugréa Gabriel complètement déphasé.

Castiel se mit à rire. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur Balthazar qui dormait toujours, un verre à la main.

- Je crois qu'on devrait rentrer.

- Ah ouais, et qui va nous ramener p'tit génie ? Renchérit Gabriel. Aucun de nous n'est sobre.

Dean leva la main.

- Moi j'ai pas bu cette nuit. Je vous ramène chez vous, les frangins. Ensuite… Je m'occuperai de Castiel…

L'intéressé lut le désir dans les yeux de son fiancé. Voulant encore se jeter sur lui, il dut se contenir.

- Ok, on y va.

Il partit réveiller son grand frère pendant que Dean attrapait les clefs de l'Impala.

**…**

Ils se réveillèrent en milieu d'après-midi, entièrement nus dans le lit de Dean. Le corps de Castiel posé sur le torse du Winchester. Ce dernier caressait les cheveux du brun tout en pensant à leur futur ensemble. Il se mit à sourire. C'était probablement le Destin qui avait réuni ces deux hommes. Parce que l'amour ne se cherche pas, il vous tombe dessus, tout simplement.

**…**

**THE END.**

_Rendez-vous jeudi pour la suite de « Rencontre Cosmique » !_


	4. Bonus

**« Recherche mari désespérément. »**

**Épilogue.**

_Beaucoup m'ont demandé une suite à cette fic._

_Cette histoire a suscité un tel engouement, que ça m'a échappé. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout._

_Alors je vous remercie de tout cœur pour vos reviews et comme « cadeau » je vous offre un petit épilogue pour vraiment clôturer cette aventure._

_Encore merci._

_(Et merci à Nathalie pour la relecture et la correction *cœur* )_

_**RATING « M »...**_

**...**

Castiel et Dean allaient se marier. Ils vivaient tous deux à Sioux Falls, dans le Dakota du Sud, un état où le mariage gay est interdit et illégal. De ce fait, les deux amoureux décidèrent de partir chez leur voisin, le troisième état américain à autoriser le mariage gay : l'Iowa. Après le Massachusetts et le Connecticut, l'Iowa autorisa l'union de deux personnes de même sexe le 3 avril 2009.

Ils choisirent alors de se marier dans la ville de « Des Moines », au sein de « The Wedding Chapel » qui célèbre énormément d'unions homosexuelles.

Les deux hommes mirent beaucoup de temps à choisir le lieu. Ce qui leur avait plu dans cette petite église de Des Moines, fut ce côté « cosy » de l'endroit. L'intérieur n'était donc pas bien grand, d'un blanc immaculé et donnait une allure pure et conviviale. Des fleurs ornaient çà et là l'autel entouré de bougies et autres ornements magnifiques. On pouvait voir deux rangées de cinq bancs clairs, collés contre les murs de la même couleur avec des motifs dorés.

Plusieurs offres de « package » s'offraient aux deux tourteaux. Ils prirent le Pass complet à $395, dans lequel était inclus :

- L'utilisation de la chapelle pendant une heure.

- Une musique personnalisée.

- Des fleurs en soie pour les costumes des mariés.

- Les oreillers pour les anneaux de mariage.

- Quelques paniers de fleurs.

- Les bougies.

- Le parking gratuit.

- L'acte de mariage à la chapelle.

- Une consultation pour les noces.

Grâce à cela, il ne leur restait plus qu'à envoyer les invitations et s'occuper de leurs tenues.

**...**

Quant à la salle de réception, Sam s'était occupé de louer les locaux. Pour son frère et son beau-frère, il avait choisi le « Salisbury House and Garden ». Un endroit qui célébrait autant les événements privés que les mariages. Vu de l'extérieur, cet endroit avait une allure de magnifique château en pierres foncées, parfois couleur brique, au milieu d'un jardin à la pelouse verdoyante. Une allée dallée, jalonnée de colonnes médiévales, donnait accès à une porte voûtée éclairé d'un lustre ocre. L'intérieur, bien qu'ancestral et rustique, gardait un aspect chaleureux avec son mobilier en bois. Cette décoration, à la fois sobre et luxueuse, était parfaite pour les deux amoureux. Les arbres, ressemblant à ceux de la forêt de Fangorn (_Le Seigneur des Anneaux_) privatisaient ce lieu, comme si le bâtiment se trouvait dans un monde parallèle. Quelques statues de chevaliers en armures, s'accordaient totalement avec le haut plafond, tenu par de géantes poutres de bois sombre. Une cour pavée devant la salle de réception, rendait l'endroit parfait. C'était donc dans ce château à l'architecture gothique, que Sam décida de célébrer le repas du mariage. Et pour l'occasion, il avait posé sa petite touche personnelle en mettant un drapeau gay.

**...**

Les deux amoureux durent également choisir leurs costumes. Dean avait opté pour un look sobre, une chemise blanche avec une élégante veste noire où était accrochée une fleur nacrée. Préférant une cravate sombre, plutôt qu'un nœud papillon, il mit un pantalon droit de la même couleur que son haut. Sa coiffure resta inchangée, une coupe à la militaire avec quelques touches de gel par-ci, par-là.

Castiel, quant à lui, décida de s'habiller en blanc. Un petit clin d'œil aux mariages hétérosexuels. De sa veste, à sa chemise, jusqu'à son pantalon, tout cela gardait cette couleur pure. Seule sa cravate et sa fleur rouges, accrochée à la poche de son blazer, donnaient une touche éclatante.

**...**

La liste d'invités n'avait pas était bien longue à remplir :

Sam (témoin de Dean), Gabriel et Balthazar (témoins de Castiel), Bobby, Jo, Ellen, Ruby, Rufus, Ash, Benny (un vieil ami du frère aîné), Garth, Meg (cousine de Castiel) et Kevin Tran (collègue de Sam).

Ce fut sur la route 29 que tous roulèrent en direction de Sioux City. Quelques heures plus tard, ils prirent la 680, puis la 80 pour arriver sur la 235 et enfin entrer à Des Moines. 4h20 de trajet, durant lesquelles les deux fiancés étaient séparés. Dean conduisait son Impala en compagnie de son frère, Bobby et Ruby. Alors que Castiel prit sa voiture avec ses deux frères ainsi que Meg, Ellen et Jo. Les autres suivaient dans leurs propres véhicules.

**...**

Normalement, comme le veut la coutume, les deux amoureux auraient dû répéter leur mariage avant le Jour J. Faute de temps, ils ne purent donc pas le faire, ce qui ne sembla pas les gêner outre mesure. Ils avaient également mis de côté le : « Quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose d'ancien, quelque chose d'emprunté et quelque chose de bleu » qui s'adaptait surtout aux unions hétérosexuelles. Ils avaient cependant conservé quelques rites américaines.

Ils arrivèrent tous en voiture, se garant sur le parking de la chapelle. Le prêtre les y attendait déjà, préparant l'intérieur du lieu saint. Même si aucune répétition n'avait eu lieu, chacun connaissait son rôle durant la cérémonie. Le mariage pouvait débuter.

Sam attendait devant l'autel, au côté de son frère. Gabriel et Balthazar accompagnèrent Castiel jusqu'à son fiancé. Les mariés, étant tous deux orphelins, avaient donc choisi leurs frères respectifs pour jouer le rôle paternel. Dean regarda son futur époux avec des yeux brillants d'admiration. Castiel, lui, fit son plus beau sourire en attendant que l'homme d'église commence son discours.

**…**

Les invités écoutèrent attentivement les paroles du prêtre, jusqu'à ce qu'il termine par ces célèbres phrases.

- Avec Dean et Castiel, nous avons écouté la parole de Dieu qui révèle la grandeur de l'amour et du mariage. Cette union suppose que les époux s'engagent l'un envers l'autre librement et sans contrainte, qu'ils se promettent amour mutuel et respect pour toute leur vie, qu'ils accueillent les enfants que Dieu leur donne, et les éduquent selon l'Évangile du Christ, et dans la foi de l'église. Est-ce bien ainsi que vous voulez vivre dans le mariage ?

- Oui, répondit le Winchester.

- Oui, répliqua l'autre fiancé.

Avant de passer les alliances, chacun des deux hommes avaient préparé un discours pour leur union. Le frère aîné commença.

- Je pensais que ce moment n'allait jamais arriver, mais il est là. Cass... Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, lorsque mes yeux ont croisé les tiens, mon cœur s'est arrêté. Je crois, non, je suis sûr que c'est cela que l'on appelle « le coup de foudre ». Je suis tombé amoureux de toi le premier soir et tu as voulu devenir mon mari une semaine après. Pour cela, je ne te remercierai jamais assez. Je prendrais la métaphore de la route, parce que vous savez tous à quel point je tiens aussi à ma _baby. _La vie est une route pavée de plusieurs croisements. On ne sait pas lequel est le bon, mais il faut en choisir un. Il faut éviter les embûches, les chemins angoissants et déserts, pour finalement arriver à destination : le bonheur. La route que j'ai choisie, m'a conduite à toi, Cass. Je suis content de m'être égaré sur cet immense chemin, parce que ce dernier m'a mené ici. Et je dois également remercier mon intellectuel de petit frère, qui a eu la brillante idée de me faire sortir le soir où je t'ai rencontré. Et je n'oublierais pas non plus tes deux frères un peu décalés, qui m'ont donné la confiance que j'avais perdue pour te faire ma demande en mariage. Cass... Je t'aime et aujourd'hui, je jure devant Dieu et les Anges qui t'ont créé, que je vivrais à tes côtés jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Quelques invités commencèrent à sortir leurs mouchoirs, même Castiel avaient les yeux brillants de larmes. Ce fut à son tour de prononcer sa tirade.

- Jamais je n'avais pensé à m'unir un jour. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est le cas. Dans le mariage, il y a aussi le discours, et Dieu sait comme je suis intimidé de devoir parler en public. Mais alors, il suffit que je regarde tes yeux émeraude, pour avoir la force de te dire ces mots devant toutes les personnes ici présentes : Dean, je t'aime. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, tout est arrivé très vite. Mais finalement, la vie est courte et il est grand temps de commencer à vivre ses rêves et non de rêver sa vie. Et toi, tu es mon rêve, mon désir et mon futur. Je voudrais remercier tous nos invités d'être ici, parmi nous. Se sentir aimé et soutenu est la meilleure chose qu'il soit. La famille et les amis sont le plus important. Dean, merci pour tout.

Le Winchester dut faire un effort pour ne pas pleurer, alors que les invités essuyaient déjà leurs larmes. Ce fut ensuite au tour des témoins de prononcer leurs discours.

**…**

Gabriel apporta le coussin rouge, avec l'alliance en or blanc, vers Dean. Le prêtre invita les deux mariés à dire leurs consentements pour ensuite passer les bagues.

- Moi Dean, je te reçois, toi, Castiel, comme époux et je te promets de rester fidèle. Dans le bonheur et dans les épreuves. Dans la santé et dans la maladie. Pour t'aimer tous les jours de ma vie.

Il passa alors l'alliance à l'annuaire du fiancé. Sam apporta à son tour le coussin rouge vers Castiel, qui répliqua alors d'une voix émue.

- Moi Castiel, je te reçois, toi, Dean, comme époux et je te promets de rester fidèle. Dans le bonheur et dans les épreuves. Dans la santé et dans la maladie. Pour t'aimer tous les jours de ma vie.

Il passa lui aussi l'alliance au doigt de son mari. Puis, le prêtre termina.

- Vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Leurs yeux brillèrent de bonheur, ils retenaient leurs larmes lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement devant les invités qui applaudissaient joyeusement.

**…**

Ils durent quitter cette magnifique « Wedding Chapel », non sans avoir remercier l'homme de l'église. Les amis et la famille félicitèrent les deux mariés. Sam, Gabriel et Balthazar s'occupèrent de décorer l'Impala. Quelques bouquets de fleurs blanches, accrochés aux rétroviseurs, ainsi qu'une affiche « Just Married » placardée sur le pare-brise arrière. Ce fut sobre mais très joli. Dean ne voulait pas trop abîmer sa _baby. _Ce qui faisait bien rire son mari.

Les deux amoureux partirent devant pour rejoindre la salle de réception. Les autres véhicules les suivaient de prêt, les personnes à bord klaxonnaient et hurlaient à tue-tête. Ils prirent l'University Avenue puis tournèrent sur 73rd street pour enfin arriver sur la 235. Ils se garèrent 15 minutes plus tard au « Salisbury House and Garden ».

Le cadeau pour les mariés de la part de Sam et Ruby, était justement la location de ce lieu ainsi que la nourriture. Chacun découvrit pour la première fois la magnificence de ce lieu, Dean et Castiel en restèrent bouche bée. La salle rustique avait une décoration contemporaine, avec des banderoles blanches et bleues, des ballons gonflés à l'hélium s'agrippaient au haut plafond. Les tables, recouvertes de nappes tantôt bleues, tantôt vertes, étaient ornées de vaisselle d'un blanc éclatant. Des roses rouges donnaient une touche de couleur. La disposition était en forme de carré. Pour que toutes les personnes soient au même endroit, face à face ou côte à côte. Une des arêtes de cette figure géométrique était la place des deux mariés et celles des trois témoins. Sam jouait sur les couleurs bleu et vert pour rappeler les yeux des deux amoureux. Un petit clin d'œil qui subjugua les intéressés. Dean prit son cadet dans ses bras, le remerciant chaleureusement de cette superbe attention. Castiel lui fit une accolade amicale pour son beau travail.

**…**

Chacun s'installa à la table géante. Le champagne fut servi dans toutes les coupes. Mais avant que le repas ne commence, Castiel souffla un coup et il se leva. Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui.

- Je... Hum... Je voulais vous remercier pour votre présence. Et surtout, merci à Sam pour ce magnifique cadeau, cet endroit est parfait. Et Dean, sans toi... Et bien, je ne serais pas là. J'ai l'impression que l'on se connaît depuis toujours, c'est sûrement ça que l'on appelle une « âme sœur ». Et tu es la mienne. Je t'aime.

Alors que les invités applaudissaient, le frère aîné se leva à son tour pour embrasser passionnément son mari. Le repas pouvait débuter.

**…**

Le gâteau de mariage arriva pour le dessert. Gabriel et Balthazar l'avaient choisi eux-mêmes, ce qui expliqua la décoration extravagante. Il y avait six étages, du plus grand au plus petit, avec au sommet deux petites statues. L'une d'elles, un homme au costume blanc, représentait Castiel avec ses yeux bleus. L'autre, vêtu de noir au regard émeraude, était Dean. Mais ce qui sidéra les deux amoureux, fut la mini Impala derrière les deux bonhommes. Un petit drapeau gay en sucre était accroché sur le premier étage de la pièce montée. Sur le fond blanc de crème, des fleurs rouges et feuilles vertes grimpaient jusqu'aux pieds des statues. En lettres calligraphiées dorées, on pouvait lire au milieu du « Wedding Cake » : Cassy et Deano. Ce gâteau aux multiples couleurs et symboles, scotcha toute la salle. Il était tellement immense qu'un serveur dut l'emmener sur une table à roulettes et le haut de la pièce montée arriva tout juste aux épaules du Winchester. Ce dernier jeta un regard aux frères de son mari.

- Wow ! Gaby, Balty, c'est...

- Magnifique, termina Castiel. Et on reconnaît parfaitement votre touche personnelle.

Ils se mirent à rire. Balthazar, sa coupe de champagne à la main, s'approcha de son petit frère.

- Cassou... Si papa et maman te voyaient, ils seraient aussi fiers de toi que moi je le suis. Tu as toujours était le plus calme de nous trois. Je savais que ce jour arriverait tôt ou tard, parce que c'est toi, le pilier de notre famille.

Castiel, les larmes aux yeux, se jeta sur son frère pour le prendre dans ses bras. D'une main, il attrapa aussi Gabriel, qui se trouvait à côté. Leur câlin fraternel émut les personnes dans la pièce et tous applaudirent encore.

Dean essaya de couper tant bien que mal l'énorme gâteau, aidé de son mari, tandis que Sam prenait des photos. Le frère aîné donna une bouchée de crème à Castiel, qui la dégusta avec amour. Après ça, ils entreprirent de servir tout le monde.

**…**

Le gâteau était loin d'être terminé lorsque les gens décidèrent de faire une pause digestive. Gabriel, qui avait bu presque une bouteille de champagne à lui tout seul, décida de mettre un peu d'ambiance dans la salle. Sam avait placé une petite scène avec une chaîne hi-fi et un micro, un clin d'œil au karaoké auquel Castiel et Dean avaient échangé leur premier baiser. Le jeune frère se dirigea alors vers l'estrade pour mettre la musique, puis il prit le micro en faisant signe à Balthazar de venir. L'aîné ne se fit pas prier, une coupe d'alcool à la main, il rejoignit Gabriel et commença à chantonner en duo.

- _Well you can bump and grind, If it's good for your mind, Well you can twist and shout, Let it all hang out, __But you won't fool the children of the revolution, No you won't fool the children of the revolution, No no no..._

Les gens assis commencèrent à applaudir pour finalement se lever et danser.

- Cassy ! Ramène-toi ! Hurla Gabriel dans le micro.

Tout guilleret, Castiel se leva, mais avant de partir, il attrapa Dean par la main.

- Cass ? Qu'est-ce que tu... ?

Comme le soir de leur premier rendez-vous, le frère aîné fut propulsé sur scène. Un micro pour quatre, les hommes se serrèrent pour chanter à tue-tête. Dean maugréa au début, puis il se laissa entraîner par la musique en chantonnant d'un air atrocement faux.

- _Well you can Terraplane, In the falling rain, I drive a Rolls Royce, 'Cos its good for my voice, But you won't fool the children of the revolution, No you won't fool the children of the revolution, No no no..._

Sam filmait ce spectacle si comique. Son frère et Castiel qui chantaient tandis que Gabriel et Balthazar se mirent à se déhancher sur scène en hurlant presque.

-_Yeah ! But you won't fool the children of the revolution, No you won't fool the children of the revolution, No you won't fool the children of the revolution, No you won't fool the children of the revolution, No way !_

Sur la musique, Gabriel fit semblant de jouer de la guitare, Balthazar finit sa coupe de champagne tandis que les deux amoureux riaient aux éclats. Les invités applaudirent de plus belle en criant.

- Encore !

Dean descendit de scène en répliquant.

- Sans moi, hein. Je laisse les deux guignols se trémousser et chanter tout seul.

Castiel rejoignit son mari tout en continuant de rire.

**…**

L'heure des cadeaux arriva. Dean n'était pas friand de cette coutume, pour lui, son plus beau présent, il le vivait justement en cet instant. Ce fut pour cette raison que, la plupart des invités, n'avaient offert que de l'abstrait. Déjà, Sam et Ruby payaient la location de la salle de réception ainsi que la nourriture. Gabriel et Balthazar offraient l'énorme pièce montée. Bobby, Jo et Ellen s'étaient cotisés pour offrir une nuit dans un hôtel de Des Moines, pour $200. Au « Embassy Suites Hotel », très exactement. Un magnifique coin de paradis où les deux hommes pouvaient « conclure » leur union. Parce que, si tous les invités partaient le soir même pour retourner à Sioux Falls, seul les jeunes mariés resteraient une nuit et une journée de plus dans la ville.

Seuls Rufus, Ash, Benny, Garth, Meg et Kevin avaient offert des objets. Mais toujours personnalisé, comme par exemple : des équipements pour la voiture de Dean, de belles bouteilles d'alcool pour le bar de Castiel. Ou encore du matériel pour la maison tel qu'une machine à expresso ou même une console de jeux. Bien que les deux hommes ne vivaient pas encore ensemble pour le moment, leur aménagement commun n'allait pas tarder.

**…**

Ce fut très tard que les gens commencèrent à partir. Bobby donna les billets de réservation de l'hôtel aux deux amoureux. Les jeunes mariés remercièrent chaleureusement leur ami. Balthazar prit sont petit frère à part, pendant que Dean chargeait les cadeaux dans le coffre de l'Impala.

- Tiens, Cassou. Prends ça, tu en auras besoin ce soir.

Le frère aîné jeta des regards aux alentours avant de donner l'objet en question. Lorsque Castiel vit de quoi il s'agissait, il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Du lubrifiant ? Sérieusement ?

- Quoi ? Tes potes ne t'ont pas offert une nuit de luxe juste pour pioncer, hein.

Castiel se mit à sourire et remercia son frère. Dean, quant à lui, disait au revoir à son cadet.

- Merci Sammy pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous.

- Tu le mérites, Dean. Et Cass aussi.

Après une étreinte fraternelle, tous, sauf les amoureux, se dirigèrent vers le Dakota du Sud.

**…**

L'hôtel se trouvait à quelques rues devant le « Salisbury House and Garden ». Arrivé au 101 East Locust Street, Dean gara l'Impala sur le parking. Le bâtiment était immensément grand, entièrement beige avec seulement le dernier étage de couleur rouge. Le logo et les lettres géantes blanches « Embassy Suites » écrites sur les murs extérieurs, confirmèrent leur destination. Le hall d'entrée spacieux, le sol recouvert de tapis brodés, la décoration épurée et moderne, bluffèrent les jeunes hommes. Une fois enregistrés, un groom accompagna les amoureux dans leur suite nuptiale. Une chambre prestigieuse, comprenant un lit géant, ainsi qu'une kitchenette, un canapé en cuir devant une télé écran plat. Des tapis, des plantes et autres tableaux rendaient l'endroit cosy avec les murs aux couleurs pastel. Une fois seuls, Dean se rua sous la douche, accompagné de Castiel. Cette cabine futuriste aux jets chauds et massants, dont certains tombaient même du plafond, firent du bien aux deux hommes. Le Winchester s'approcha de Castiel pour l'embrasser tendrement.

- Voilà Cass... Alors, ça fait quel effet d'être marié ?

Instinctivement, il regarda son alliance argentée au doigt, qu'il portait juste au-dessus de sa bague de fiançailles.

- C'est nouveau, mais super...

Dean se pencha vers son mari pour l'embrasser de plus belle. Ses mains se baladèrent dans les cheveux bruns de l'homme, puis dans son dos, sur ses reins et enfin sur ses fesses. À peine Dean l'effleura-t-il, que le plaisir monta en lui.

- Ok, Cass, on sort de là. Le sexe sous la douche, c'est compliqué.

L'intéressé se mit à rire avant de se sécher à la va vite pour s'allonger sur le lit.

**…**

Ils étaient nus comme des vers, sur les draps. Castiel, allongé sur le dos, invita Dean. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier, il se pencha lentement au-dessus de son mari pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux encore mouillés, pour ensuite descendre ses doigts sur son torse, ses hanches et enfin sur son intimité. Avant que le Winchester n'aille plus loin, Castiel attrapa le tube de lubrifiant pour le donner à Dean. Il se mit à sourire en l'ouvrant avant d'en mettre dans ses mains. Après avoir jeté l'objet à l'autre bout du lit, il se pencha de nouveau au-dessus de son amoureux. Le Winchester reposa ses doigts sur le membre en érection de Castiel, il commença par y aller doucement puis de plus en plus vite. L'homme se cambra de plaisir.

- Dean...

Il sourit en demandant.

- Tu veux que j'arrête ou...

- Non... Continu...

Dean reprit ses gestes tout en embrassant son homme. Leurs langues dansèrent jusqu'à ce que le Winchester descende sa bouche sur son cou, son torse en mordillant ses tétons au passage et il arriva à son ventre pour y déposer ses baisers. Le plaisir monta de plus en plus en Castiel, qui se cambra de nouveau pour inviter son mari à aller plus loin. Ce qu'il fit, durant de longues minutes. Puis, d'un geste vif, Castiel enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de Dean. Après avoir échangé un baiser passionnel, le jeune homme demanda.

- Dean, est-ce que... ?

Mais le mari posa un doigt sur la bouche de son âme-sœur.

- Chut, Cass. Laisse-moi faire.

Ce qui ne déplut pas à l'intéressé, il aimait lorsque son époux menait la danse. Castiel, sous les recommandations de Dean, se plaça face au montrant du lit en le tenant fermement de ses deux mains, tandis que ses genoux s'appuyaient sur les coussins. Le Winchester, derrière lui, embrassa son dos, puis ses hanches. Il posa ses mains sur son intimité pour procurer un plaisir intense à son mari. Ce dernier commença déjà à jouir lorsque Dean se mit à le pénétrer lentement, le lubrifiant aidant beaucoup. Castiel serra de plus belle la tête du lit, serrant les dents pour ne pas crier de plaisir, surtout lorsque son mari redoubla d'intensité. À cet instant, ils ne faisaient qu'un, une seule et même personne, en totale symbiose.

- Dean...

Entendre son nom, d'un voix si passionnée et grave, procura à Dean une pulsion de désir. Après de longues minutes de puissant plaisir, le Winchester donna un dernier coup de rein pour satisfaire pleinement son mari. Ce dernier, encore tremblant, lâcha le lit pour s'effondrer sur les oreillers. Son âme-sœur s'allongea à ses côtés, pour le caresser tendrement.

- Cass, ça va ?

Ses yeux bleus, qui hypnotisaient tant Dean, le regardèrent avec amour.

- Je t'aime, Dean.

- Je t'aime aussi, Cass.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Castiel s'allongea sur le dos, il tenta de retrouver une respiration normale. Dean sentait les pulsations dans sa poitrine, sa tête contre son torse, il avoua.

- Je suis si heureux, tu peux pas savoir... Me marier était mon plus grand désir... Je t'ai trouvé et je ne compte pas te lâcher.

- Je ne te laisserai jamais, Dean. C'est le Destin qui nous a unis et seule la mort nous séparera.

Étrangement, le frère se mit à sourire.

- Cass... Avec ton nom angélique, tu finiras au paradis. Et crois-moi, je compte bien t'y rejoindre lorsqu'on ne sera plus sur Terre. Tu t'es uni à moi pour l'éternité.

Castiel sourit. Ces paroles le réconfortaient.

- Je serais là pour toi dans tous les mondes qui existent.

Dean l'embrassa de nouveau.

- Tu veux dormir ?

- Vu le prix de la nuit ici, non. Je préfère profiter encore de toi.

Le Winchester sourit.

- Profites alors, profites...

**…**

Le lendemain matin, les deux amoureux savourèrent une bonne grasse matinée bien méritée. Le mariage et les ébats de la nuit les avaient mis K.O. Pourtant, il restait encore les 5 heures de route à faire avant de revenir dans le Dakota du Sud. Mais Bobby, étant un super patron, avait laissé plusieurs jours de congé à son employé. Quant à Castiel, il avait cédé les clefs du bar à Gabriel et Balthazar. Ces derniers avaient prouvé à leur petit frère qu'ils étaient de vrais professionnels pour gérer le pub.

Une fois dans l'Impala, Dean, au volant, regarda amoureusement son mari à côté de lui. Il avait quelque chose à lui dire.

- Dis, Cass. Il faudrait qu'on cherche un appartement pour nous deux, non ? Ou alors, tu viens vivre chez moi, ma maison est assez grande.

Castiel se mit à sourire.

- J'aimerais vivre chez toi, c'est là-bas qu'on a dormi ensemble pour la première fois. Je suis un peu sentimental.

Heureux, le Winchester répliqua.

- Ça me va.

Mais ce n'était pas uniquement ce sujet-là qu'il voulait aborder avec son compagnon. Il souffla un bon coup avant de demander.

- Et... Est-ce que tu voudrais... Avoir des enfants ?

Castiel se tourna vers Dean, après quelques secondes de silence, ce dernier reprit.

- Enfin, si tu veux Cass... Je ne veux pas te...

- Non, je... Enfin si, j'aimerais avoir des enfants... Sauf que, nous ne sommes pas équipés pour ça, hein.

Le frère se mit à sourire.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, pour les gens comme nous, il y a plusieurs façons d'avoir des gosses. Si tu le désires, évidemment.

- Je le veux, Dean. Avec toi, je veux tout.

Les yeux brillants de bonheur du Winchester, se posèrent sur son époux.

- Oh putain, merci Cass. Si tu savais à quel point je suis heureux que tu me dises « oui » encore une fois. Tu es le mec parfait, un vrai ange, et tu feras un super papa.

- Toi aussi, Dean.

Ce dernier posa une main sur le genou de Castiel, il tenait le volant de l'autre. Durant le reste du trajet, il roula avec entrain. Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à eux, et ils allaient en profiter comme il se doit.

Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire...

**…**

_Voilà, voilà ! Mon chapitre bonus est terminé !_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé !_

_Je vous retrouve jeudi pour « Rencontre Cosmique » !_


	5. 10 ans plus tard

**« Recherche mari désespérément. »**

**« 10 ans plus tard. »**

_Je me demande si j'arriverais un jour à terminer à cette histoire..._

_On me demande souvent une suite et comme j'adore écrire et que j'aime cette fic... Et bah, j'écris toujours une suite ! LOL_

_Merci de me suivre dans tous mes délires, cela me touche énormément._

_'MariMagda' comme tu as reviewé en guest, je te réponds ici. Tu voulais la suite de cette fic où on voit leur vie de famille... Voilà ! XD_

_Bonne lecture !_

_(merci à Nathalie, ma correctrice. *cœur*)_

**…**

Dix ans après leur mariage, Castiel et Dean vivaient ensemble depuis de nombreuses années déjà. Ils avaient retapé la demeure du frère, au fil du temps. Maintenant, cette dernière était entourée de hautes haies. Un grand portail en bois, de couleur verte, était scellé à deux colonnes de pierres blanches. Sur ces pylônes trônaient deux statues représentant des anges jouant d'un instrument. Une fois passé l'entrée, une grande allée de béton menait jusqu'à la maison. De chaque côté de cette petite route, des rosiers rouges donnaient une touche éclatante. Un immense sapin avait été planté à la gauche du portail, un grand platane se trouvait non loin de là. Ils avaient également installé une véranda de grandes vitres, où le couple entreposait quelques plantes, ainsi que des coffres contenant les coussins pour les transats, pour les jours de beau soleil. Un garage, collé à la demeure, abritait les deux voitures des amoureux. Il fallait protéger la _baby _du frère aîné. À gauche de la maison, un robinet d'extérieur servait à arroser la végétation. Dean avait construit deux cabanons pour y mettre la tondeuse, ainsi que du matériel de jardinage. Le frère s'était chargé de bâtir les cabanes tandis que Castiel avait joué le rôle de l'architecte, pour que le tout tienne debout. Une grande arcade de feuilles, avec de chaque côté des buissons géants, menait au jardin derrière la maison. De ce côté-ci, on y trouvait un étendoir pour faire sécher le linge en été. Deux cerisiers, un pommier et un prunier trônaient çà et là. Le couple avait également installé une balançoire pour leur fils.

L'intérieur de la maison restait très cosy. Un long couloir permis d'accéder à la cuisine, avec une large table en forme de rectangle. Une porte sur la droite donnait accès à une petite loggia servant à stocker la nourriture. Un grand salon/salle à manger se situait à droite de l'entrée de la demeure. À l'intérieur, on pouvait y voir une table rétractable pour recevoir beaucoup d'invité. Dans un coin de la pièce, une télévision se tenait face à un canapé confortable. Une étagère croulant sous le poids de DVDs et livres, était collée contre le mur. Les tapisseries beiges de la salle étaient recouverts de jolis cadres, où les photos de famille égayaient les lieux. Une cheminée obsolète qui ne fonctionnait plus, servait de décoration pour rendre l'intérieur chaleureux.

À la droite du couloir de l'entrée, un autre corridor menait aux toilettes, à la salle de bain, ainsi qu'à la chambre d'ami, celle du gamin, ainsi que celle des parents. Tout au fond de la coursive, une porte donnait accès au garage. Cette pièce froide était l'antre de Dean. Il y entreposait tout son matériel automobile, ainsi que sa Chevrolet. Le couple avait décidé de créer une autre pièce ressemblant à une chambre, dont la porte d'entrée se trouvait dans le garage. Cette salle cosy était parfaite pour les invités voulant être tranquilles et ne pas entendre les bruits matinaux dans la maison.

Les murs extérieurs du domicile étaient peints en brun clair, les volets verts donnaient une touche de couleur qui s'accordait à la pelouse.

Cet endroit était leur nid, leur paradis à tous les trois.

**…**

« Tous les trois », parce que les deux mariés avaient fini par adopter un enfant. Vivant au Dakota du Sud, où le mariage gay était interdit, se fut la même chose pour l'adoption homoparentale. Ils avaient donc dû partir dans le Wisconsin. Grâce au site Internet : "adoptuskids", Dean et Castiel avaient pu avoir un bébé de quelques mois, un petit garçon nommé Jack. Lorsque l'assistante sociale, qui s'occupait du dossier des deux jeunes hommes, avait vu cet enfant, elle le trouva parfait pour eux. Parce que, si humainement c'était possible, l'enfant en question aurait pu être le fils biologique des deux parents. Jack avait les mêmes yeux verts que Dean et les cheveux bruns en bataille de Castiel. Mais avant de pouvoir adopter, le couple dut attendre quelques années durant lesquelles ils avaient fait l'objet d'une enquête psychologique. Les services sociaux avaient également évalué les capacités morales, éducatives, affectives et familiales des futurs parents. Tout fut passé au peigne fin : l'état civil du couple, la maison, le budget (ressources, charges, équilibre des postes budgétaires), personnalité des adoptants, l'histoire personnelle de la famille, les professions, les itinéraires professionnelles, l'histoire du couple (rencontre, mariage), les relations familiales (où Balthazar, Gabriel et Sam avaient appuyé la demande en expliquant qu'ils feraient des tontons comblés) etc.

Et quelques années plus tard, Jack arriva à la maison dans sa propre chambre déjà prête.

**…**

Dean Winchester, la quarantaine passée, travaillait toujours à la casse de Bobby Singer. Mais il avait également un poste dans le bar de son époux. Le pub, nommé « Purgaytory », comptait deux associés de plus : Gabriel et Balthazar. Les deux frères et le mari de Castiel, avaient désormais leur part dans la boutique. L'histoire du couple avait fait le tour de la ville dans la communauté gay, ce qui leur valut une publicité non négligeable. Maintenant que cette petite entreprise fonctionnait grâce à quatre personnes, le propriétaire pouvait désormais relâcher un peu la pression du boulot pour s'occuper de son enfant avec Dean.

La famille s'agrandissait aussi du côté de Sam, qui venait d'avoir une petite fille avec Ruby. Elle s'appelait Lily et elle avait déjà trois ans alors que Jack venait d'en faire onze. Gabriel et Balthazar devinrent des « tontons gâteaux » pour leurs deux bouts de chou, qu'ils ne manquaient jamais de couvrir de cadeaux.

**…**

Une routine s'était installée au sein de la demeure Winchester. Nous étions en hiver, au mois de décembre et Jack allait déjà au collège. Il ne connaissait, certes, pas ses parents biologiques, mais il était heureux de vivre avec ses deux papas qui lui procuraient tout l'amour dont il avait besoin.

Un jeudi soir, alors que le garçon faisait ses devoirs, Castiel, lui, l'aidait dans les matières qu'il maîtrisait. Dean astiquait une fois de plus son Impala, lorsqu'une personne appuya sur la sonnette à côté du portail. Le frère quitta le garage pour ouvrir à l'invité. C'était Balthazar qui venait encore les bras chargés de présent.

- Balty, tu sais que Noël ce n'est que dans trois semaines, hein.

Le frère lui fit son plus beau sourire en rétorquant.

- Le père Noël arrive en avance cette année.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel, mais il sourit néanmoins face à l'attachement affectif de son beau-frère. Ensemble, ils marchèrent sur l'allée bétonnée avant de pénétrer dans la maison. Castiel et Jack quittèrent la chambre et le garçon sauta dans les bras de son oncle.

- Oh doucement, Jacky ! Tiens, aide-moi à vider mes bras que je puisse me servir un verre de Whisky.

Le garçon découvrit alors les cadeaux que son tonton venait de ramener. Parmi eux, il trouva des jouets, ainsi que des livres de médecine. Castiel jeta un coup d'œil à son aîné.

- Je vois que tu ne l'influences pas du tout, hein...

L'intéressé se mit à rire.

- Non, c'est pas mon genre.

- Ouais, y'a qu'à voir les posters du corps humain que Jack a placardé dans sa chambre, badina Dean.

Balthazar avait terminé ses études depuis un moment, et il travaillait comme anesthésiste dans le même hôpital que Sam. Alors que Castiel faisait une étreinte fraternelle à l'invité, la sonnette retentit de nouveau. Dean leva encore les yeux au ciel en répliquant.

- Tiens, Cass, tu paries combien que c'est ton autre frangin qui débarque ?

Son mari sourit en rajoutant.

- Et toi, tu paries combien qu'il se ramène les bras chargés de bonbons ?

Jack, qui était assis par terre en train de feuilleter ses nouveaux bouquins, leva la tête vers ses deux pères.

- Je vais avoir des bonbons ?

Dean partit ouvrir le portail, tandis que Castiel sourit en répondant.

- Oui, mais ne mange pas tout d'un coup, cette fois.

Balthazar se mit à l'aise dans la cuisine. Il sortit quatre verres pour servir un fond de Whisky dans chacun d'eux. À peine eut-il terminé, que Gabriel passa la porte d'entrée, les mains chargées de gourmandises.

- J'ai gagné mon pari ! S'exclama Dean.

À la vue des présents que son frère rapportait, Castiel rétorqua à son tour.

- Ouais, moi aussi.

- Bon, les amoureux, vous m'aidez à donner tout ça au gosse, ou quoi ?

Ce fut Jack qui sauta sur son oncle pour attraper tous les bonbons et autres gâteaux. Mais Dean mit le holà de suite, en rangeant la plupart des sucreries dans le placard de la loggia. Une fois tous les quatre dans la cuisine, Jack resta dans le couloir avec une sucette à la bouche et le livre dans ses mains, les quatre hommes burent chacun un fond de Whisky.

- Alors mes chéris, comment ça va ? Commença Gabriel.

- On s'est vu hier, rappela Dean.

- Ouais, mais je voulais voir mon filleul, avoua le cadet.

- Tu le vois tous les jours, s'amusa Castiel.

- Et tous les jours tu vides les réserves de ton magasin dans les nôtres, termina le mari.

Gabriel finit son verre cul sec avant de dire.

- Qu'est-ce que j'y peux, si vous êtres trop mignons tous les trois ?

Balthazar se dirigea vers un des placards du buffet pour fouiller à l'intérieur.

- Fais comme chez toi, badina le Winchester.

Le frère sourit en rétorquant.

- Mais oui, mon chou. Quelqu'un a faim ? Je vais vous préparer une recette que je viens d'inventer, vous allez m'en dire des nouvelles.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel, il termina son verre en répliquant.

- Ouais, si on ne meurt pas d'intoxication, hein.

Castiel se mit à rire, ses frères commencèrent à prendre possession de la cuisine tout en se disputant gentiment. Le jeune homme admira le spectacle et la joie se lut sur son visage. Dean, posté derrière lui, enroula ses bras autour du corps de son mari et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

- Cassy, chéri, où est-ce que tu mets les casseroles ? Demanda Balthazar en fouillant tous les placards.

Ce fut Jack, qui, entrant dans la cuisine pour courir vers ses oncles, s'écria.

- Oncle Balty, je peux t'aider moi !

- Ok _sweety. _Dis-moi où ton père range ses trucs. Y'a un bordel là-dedans...

Castiel rit pendant que Dean l'embrassait dans le cou en lui chuchotant à l'oreille.

- Tes frères sont de vraies tornades.

- Je sais, mais ils sont tellement heureux...

Gabriel sortit divers accessoires en répliquant fièrement.

- C'est moi qui fais le dessert !

- Comme c'est étonnant, blagua Dean. Bon, je vais inviter mon frangin et sa famille pour ce soir. Quitte à foutre la pagaille chez nous, autant en faire profiter tout le monde.

Il quitta les bras de son mari pour attraper son téléphone portable. Castiel se dirigea vers les placards pour prendre des assiettes.

- Je vais mettre les couverts du coup. On s'installera au salon ce soir, j'agrandirai la table pour avoir plus de place.

Mais avant que l'hôte ne put partir, son frère cadet le retint.

- Cassou ! Cassou ! Je ne trouve pas ce que je veux dans tes meubles !

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

Gabriel réfléchit un moment avant d'énumérer, en comptant sur ses doigts.

- Il me faut des gousses de vanille de Madagascar, des noix de pécan, du colorant liquide alimentaire, du chocolat noir à 70%...

Castiel commença à faire les gros yeux.

- Hum... Gaby...

- … de la farine T55, du sucre de cassonade...

- Gaby ?!

- Quoi ?

L'hôte sourit en avouant.

- Dean et moi sommes pères d'un gosse de onze ans. Nos placards sont remplis de pâtes, de riz et de boîtes de conserve. Les seuls desserts qu'on a, se sont des petits suisses dans le frigo.

Gabriel fit la moue en avouant.

- Berk... Va falloir que je me débrouille avec les moyens du bord.

- Voilà.

- T'as des appareils au moins ? Genre un batteur électrique ?

- Gaby, si tu veux des appareils électriques, y'a la perceuse de Dean au garage.

- Ça va, j'ai compris ! Je dois relever un défi pour ce soir.

Castiel sourit de nouveau avant de partir mettre la table au salon.

**…**

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Sam arriva avec Ruby qui tenait la petite dans ses bras. Lorsque le cadet pénétra dans la cuisine, il découvrit la pagaille.

- Wow, il y a eu une bataille de farine ici ?

Dean, qui rejoignit son frère, répliqua.

- Nan, ce sont les frangins de Cass qui redécorent la pièce.

Ruby se mit à rire, elle se tourna ensuite vers son beau-frère.

- Castiel, je peux t'emprunter une chambre pour changer Lily ?

Heureux de voir toute la famille arriver à l'improviste, il accompagna Ruby jusqu'à la première pièce du couloir. C'était une grande salle avec un lit deux places, ainsi qu'un berceau qui appartenait à Jack par le passé. La maman remercia son hôte et ce dernier retourna en cuisine où Sam et Dean buvaient un verre de Whisky tandis que Gabriel, Balthazar et Jack se chamaillaient gentiment.

- Balty ! Ne touche pas à ça, voyons ! S'écria le plus jeune.

- J'ai rien fait, c'est Jack !

- Même pas vrai, d'abord ! Avoua le garçon.

Sam lança un regard amusé à son frère. Puis il sourit en baissant la tête.

- Dean... Tu as de la chance, tu sais...

- D'avoir une femme de ménage pour nettoyer les conneries des deux fous ? Ouais, je sais.

Le cadet se mit à rire.

- Non, je parlais de ce que tu as construit avec Castiel. Si papa et maman te voyaient...

Les yeux brillants, l'aîné termina son verre avant d'ajouter.

- Ils seraient fiers de toi aussi. Ta gamine est superbe et ta femme est géniale.

Castiel vint enlacer son mari en terminant.

- On a une famille formidable.

**…**

Le repas débuta dans un joyeux brouhaha. D'un côté de la table s'assirent Ruby, Sam, Dean et Castiel et de l'autre se placèrent ensemble Gabriel, Jack et Balthazar. La petite Lily dormait paisiblement dans la chambre d'ami. L'aîné de Castiel apporta son plat au milieu de la table et il entreprit de servir tout le monde. Lorsque Jack commença à manger avec les mains, Dean claqua des doigts devant son fils en disant.

- Hey, mange proprement.

L'enfant fit la moue en répliquant.

- Mais, oncle Balty dit qu'il faut manger son plat avec les doigts parce que c'est une recette indienne.

- Ouais, mais ici, nous sommes en Amérique et on utilise des trucs qui s'appellent : fourchettes et couteaux. _Capiche ?_

Un peu boudeur, Jack répondit néanmoins.

_- _Oui, papa.

Castiel admira sa famille un long moment avant de goûter à la nourriture de son frère.

- Wow, Balthazar, c'est délicieux !

- Merci, Cassy.

Les autres invités le congratulèrent également.

Au milieu du repas, l'attention se porta sur Jack. Gabriel demanda au jeune homme.

- Alors Jacky, tu comptes faire quoi quand tu seras plus grand ? Si tu veux, j'ai une place dans ma boutique de sucrerie, hein...

- N'importe quoi ! S'exclama Balthazar. J'suis sûr qu'il fera un super médecin comme son oncle, par vrai mon chou ?

Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

- Arrêtez d'influencer ce gosse, il fera ce qu'il veut. Pas vrai, Jack ?

Le garçon avala avidement sa bouchée de riz, avant de dire fièrement.

- Moi, je veux être astronaute !

Ruby se mit à sourire.

- Oh, c'est super ça ! Comme ça, tu pourras voir ta famille depuis l'espace.

- Oui, et puis je vais rencontrer plein d'extraterrestres ! Et puis j'irais aussi sur Vulcain pour rencontrer Monsieur Spock !

Dean jeta un coup d'œil aux frères de son mari.

- « Monsieur Spock » ? Ah ouais, je vois que tes oncles t'ont encore martelé le cerveau avec « Star Trek », hein...

- J'vois pas de quoi tu parles, badina Gabriel en buvant son verre de vin.

Balthazar se tourna vers son neveu.

- Alors Jacky, dis-moi, t'as commandé quoi au Père Noël ?

- Mais, oncle Balty, le Père Noël n'existe pas ! C'est mes papas qui m'achètent mes cadeaux !

- Ah oui ? Mince, je comprends pourquoi je n'ai jamais rien sous mon sapin.

- C'est parce que tu n'es pas un enfant sage, railla Dean la bouche pleine.

Jack éclata de rire ce qui fit sourire les adultes autour de la table.

**…**

Au moment du dessert, Gabriel apporta avec une certaine fierté son énorme gâteau à la crème. Une décoration multicolore embellissait le cake avec du coulis de chocolat et de caramel.

- Wow, Gaby ! T'as cru qu'il y avait vingt personnes ici ou quoi ? Blagua Dean en voyant l'énorme dessert.

- Mais il faut bien que le petit mange s'il veut devenir grand !

Castiel toussota en répliquant.

- Hum... Je crois qu'il avale assez de sucreries avec tout ce que tu lui rapportes, hein...

- Rho, c'que vous êtes rabat-joie tous les deux ! S'amusa le cadet.

Ruby sourit en disant au pâtissier.

- J'ai bien envie d'y goûter.

- Ah ! Enfin, une personne intelligente !

Chacun mangea avidement une énorme part. Sam, tout sourire, demanda à son filleul.

- Alors Jack, comment ça se passe à l'école ? Tu as des copains ? Une copine ?

L'enfant fit « oui » de la tête avant d'expliquer avec joie.

- Il y a une fille que je trouve belle dans ma classe... Elle s'appelle Charlie et elle a les cheveux rouges !

Balthazar se pencha vers le petit pour lui chuchoter.

- J'peux te donner quelques conseils pour l'approcher, si tu veux...

- Balty ! Gronda Dean. Ne traumatise pas mon fils, s'il te plaît.

- Tout de suite, les grands mots ! Faut encore que j'te rappelle que c'est grâce à mes conseils que tu t'es marié à mon frangin, hein... ?

- Le contexte était différent et c'était une autre époque.

- Dis tout d'suite que nous sommes des vieilles reliques ! Railla Gabriel.

Cette phrase provoqua un fou rire général.

**…**

L'hiver fut froid cette année-là. Pendant le repas, la neige avait déjà recouvert la pelouse et les routes. Au moment de raccompagner sa famille au portail, Castiel dut s'emmitoufler dans son éternel trench-coat beige en nouant une écharpe autour de son cou. Lorsque les invités furent partis, les hôtes découvrirent que les frères avaient entièrement nettoyé la cuisine.

- Au moins, on n'aura pas besoin de brûler la maison pour tout reconstruire, s'amusa Dean.

- Dean... Bon, je vais me doucher, tu mets le petit au dodo ?

- Yep.

Ils s'embrassèrent avant de partir chacun dans une direction. Jack attendait déjà son père dans la chambre. Il était au lit lorsque Dean entra.

- Salut mon grand. Va falloir dormir, demain tu as école.

- Papa ?

- Oui, mon cœur ?

- Tu peux me lire une histoire ?

Le Winchester s'assit sur les draps, à côté de son fils.

- Tu n'es pas un peu grand pour ça ?

- Non !

Dean sourit puis demanda.

- Ok, fiston. Tu veux que je te lise quelle histoire ?

Très heureux, le garçon répondit.

- « Le petit prince » !

- D'accord. Passe-moi le bouquin alors.

Jack lui fit les gros yeux en avouant.

- Mais, papa Castiel ne se sert jamais du livre pour me raconter l'histoire !

Ne comprenant pas, Dean questionna.

- Il fait comment alors ?

- Bah, il connaît le livre par cœur ! Alors, il me récite toute l'histoire.

Le Winchester sourit de plus belle.

- Je vois. Bon, papa Dean ne connaît pas « le petit prince » par cœur, alors donne-moi le livre.

Jack sortit l'ouvrage de sous son coussin. Dean s'installa confortablement avant de commencer la lecture.

- « Lorsque j'avais six ans j'ai vu, une fois, une magnifique image, dans un livre sur la forêt vierge qui s'appelait 'Histoires vécues'. Ça représentait un serpent boa qui avalait un fauve. On disait dans le livre : 'Les serpents boas avalent leur proie tout entière, sans la mâcher. Ensuite ils ne peuvent plus bouger et ils dorment pendant les six mois de leur digestion.' J'ai alors beaucoup réfléchi sur les aventures de la jungle et, à mon tour, j'ai réussi, avec un crayon de couleur, à tracer mon premier dessin. Mon dessin numéro 1 » …

**…**

2h plus tard, Dean rejoignit enfin son mari dans la chambre conjugale. Castiel leva les yeux de son roman avant de regarder l'heure sur le réveil à côté de lui.

- Il a mis du temps à s'endormir, on dirait.

Le frère commença à se déshabiller, en expliquant.

- Tu parles, il était crevé. Au bout de la troisième page, il pionçait déjà !

Castiel plissa les yeux.

- Mais alors, pourquoi tu … ?

Puis, il eut une illumination qui le fit bien rire.

- Non, ne me dis pas que tu es resté pour terminer le bouquin parce que tu voulais savoir la fin ?!

Dean, torse nu, regarda Castiel qui riait aux éclats.

- _Shut up, Cass !_

Mais le jeune homme rit de plus belle tandis que Dean se glissa sous la couette.

- C'était quel livre ?

- « Le petit prince ».

- Ah oui. Mon préféré, je le connais par cœur.

Le Winchester se pencha pour embrasser son mari avant de dire.

- Ouais, j'ai cru comprendre.

Castiel sourit de nouveau. Ils éteignirent les lumières pour profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

**…**

Castiel, qui dormait peu, se leva le premier et enfila un peignoir bleu marine avant de filer vers la cuisine. Il commença par faire couler du café chaud pour lui et son mari avant de préparer le chocolat au lait de son fils. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Dean débarqua dans la pièce, baillant à s'en décrocher les mâchoires, seulement vêtu d'un peignoir blanc sans rien en dessous. Castiel sourit face à son époux complètement débraillé, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux à moitié ouverts. Il se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser puis demanda.

- Café ?

- Putain, oui !

- Je vais réveiller Jack.

Il quitta la pièce pendant que Dean se servit un énorme mug de liquide chaud. Castiel s'écria en partant.

- Laisse-moi une tasse avant de boire toute la cafetière !

Le Winchester sourit en touillant son café.

Jack arriva en courant avant de s'asseoir au côté de son père.

- Purée, gamin, j'aimerais avoir ton énergie, maugréa Dean.

Castiel esquissa un sourire en étalant le beurre sur les tartines de son fils.

- Alors Jack, tu as choisi ce que tu voulais pour Noël ?

- Oui ! Je veux un microscope !

Les yeux encore à moitié ouverts de Dean regardèrent son fils avec étonnement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire d'un microscope ?

Trempant ses tartines dans son chocolat chaud, le garçon expliqua.

- Bah, je vais observer les cellules, les tissus et travailler la pétrographie pour étudier les roches et les phénomènes de genèses.

Dean considéra son fils avant de se frotter les paupières en maugréant.

- Quoi ?

Castiel se retint de ne pas rire pour ajouter.

- En gros, il va ramasser des bestioles et de l'écorce dans le jardin pour découvrir des éléments invisibles à l'œil humain.

Dean regarda tantôt Castiel, tantôt Jack, en répliquant à ce dernier.

- C'était pas plus clair comme ça ? Pourquoi tu parles de pétro-machin-truc ?

- « Pétrographie », corrigea le garçon. C'est la science ayant pour objet la description des roches et l'analyse de leurs caractères structuraux.

Le Winchester but une gorgée de café avant d'ajouter.

- Purée, j'ai l'impression de parler à un mini Sammy !

Cette fois, Castiel ne put se retenir de rire.

- On ira t'acheter ton cadeau la semaine prochaine, ça te va ?

- Oui !

**…**

Une fois le petit-déjeuner terminé, Jack fila à la salle de bain pendant que ses parents débarrassaient la table.

- Putain, Cass, j'me sens con à côté de toi et Jack.

- Arrêtes de dire des bêtises. Il apprend des mots nouveaux à l'école, il a envie d'en parler, c'est tout.

Castiel faisait la vaisselle tandis que Dean l'essuyait juste après.

- Mais toi, t'as compris de quoi il parlait au moins !

Son mari sourit en avouant.

- Parce que, moi aussi, j'ai eu un microscope pour Noël, une fois.

- Hein ? Mais quelle idée !

- Pourquoi, tu avais quoi comme cadeau, toi ?

Dean, un chiffon à la main, répondit.

- Bah normal quoi, mon père m'avait offert du matériel pour retaper une voiture. Il m'a appris à mettre une courroie de distribution, des cadrans, des alternateurs, des bougies d'allumage, des plaquettes de frein en pi arrière et une garniture de freins à tambour.

Castiel avait arrêté de laver la vaisselle, il regarda Dean. Ce dernier répliqua.

- Quoi ?

- Non, rien, tu as raison, c'est beaucoup plus « normal » qu'un microscope.

- Bah ouais !

Son mari essuya ses mains avant de nouer ses bras autour du Winchester. Il l'embrassa tendrement, passa ensuite ses doigts dans les cheveux en bataille du blond. Puis, il commença à relever lentement le peignoir de l'homme, mais ce dernier répliqua entre deux baisers.

- Cass, j'ai rien en dessous.

- Je sais.

- Cass... Jack ne va pas tarder à débarouler ici.

Castiel posa sa main sur l'entrejambe de son mari en lui chuchotant à l'oreille.

- Je te donne un aperçu de ce que tu auras, une fois que le petit sera à l'école...

Alors que son époux commençait à lui mordre tendrement le creux de son cou, Dean s'écria.

- Jack ! Le bus va arriver, dépêche-toi de te préparer !

**…**

Ce fut ainsi que se déroulèrent les journées dans cette petite famille. Les jours se suivaient sans jamais se ressembler. Gabriel et Balthazar étaient toujours présents pour leur petit frère. Sam et Dean passaient du temps ensemble avec les enfants. Castiel, lui, vivait sur un petit nuage. Il se souvint du jour où il avait dit « oui » à Dean. Le plus beau jour de sa vie. Et les suivants promettaient d'être aussi magiques.

**THE END.**

**(pour de bon, cette fois !)**

**...**

_Et voilà, et voilà !_

_Je crois que j'ai répondu à toutes vos demandes, là ! LOL_

_Il y a eu le mariage et le gosse !_

_Maintenant, je peux mettre un point finale à cette histoire qui m'a complètement dépassée !_

_Je ne me m'attendais pas à un tel engouement, et j'avoue que ça me touche énormément. _

_Je reprendrais la plume pour écrire une suite à une autre fic... Une histoire qui a aussi besoin d'un point final... _


End file.
